The Crimson Life
by ScarletTemptress
Summary: What would happen if Moka didn't get another rosario to replace the sacrificed one?How will InnerMoka and Tsukune go on? But wait,who/what could be waiting for a moment to strike and break their already fragile lives?InMokaXTsu. M for mature content. GUESS WHO IS BACK! That's right. I'll be working on new chapters and should be posting again soon.
1. Confession

**AN: **To the readers who are new to this story, WELCOME! I hope you enjoy.  
To the loyal readers who are returning, this is what you've been waiting for! The completely redone Chapter 1!

**Note: There are still a lot of rewrites that I'm working on for the following chapters, so forgive me if it doesn't make Complete sense all the time. Give it time, it will all make sense when I'm done.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confession**

Since the other Moka has sacrificed her rosario to save the great barrier from shattering, Tsukune had become a lifeless shell. He did only the things required of him such as getting up, going to school, and eating on a regular basis. It was as if the moment outer Moka was gone, as was Tsukune. All of his closest friends were worried about him but none more than inner Moka who was now the _only_ Moka.

A few days after the return of normalcy; at least for the academy, Tsukune did not attend class and remained missing throughout the day. Because this was the first time Tsukune had ever skipped class, Moka and the other girls were instantly on high alert. Moka had wanted to leave class immediately to search for Tsukune but it would have been disgraceful and rude to leave in the middle of a teacher's lecture, so she remained seated. The young vampire could sense rising youkai in the room coming from three different areas. Her gaze scanned the room for a possible threat though she already could guess who the sources were.

"Of course..." Moka fixed her gaze on three different people and gave an annoyed sigh that scared a boy sitting across the isle from her. '_None other than Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. How unsurprising. So they too must have noticed Tsukune's absence. By the intensity of their youkai, I can assume that none of them know where he is either. I doubt that any of them will be able to contain themselves enough to concentrate on the lesson today.'_

Moka glanced towards Kurumu to see that the succubus was on the verge of bolting out of the room. The girl's eyes flicked constantly to the door, to the clock, to the teacher, and back to the door again. She managed to catch Kurumu's attention for a moment, her glare clearly saying: "Don't even dare _or else_."

_'Stupid girl...I must make sure _I _am the one to find Tsukune. I'm sick of his moping around. It's time someone made him realize that life goes on and that he can't wrap his head around the past.' _Moka was quickly immersed in her thoughts, the teacher's words drown out.

Tick, tick, tick... Moka heard every tick of the clock at the front of the room as the day went on.

* * *

Tick, tick, tick. It was closer now. Almost time. Moka's gaze fixed onto the clock.

_'5...4...3...2...1...!' _As soon as the bell chimed, Moka was out the door and halfway down the hall. _'Knowing Tsukune, he's probably in the infirmary again. He is so weak, tripping him would surely snap his frail body in two.'_

"Tsukune shouldn't put himself in the way of harm. All he does is get in the way. Something about wanting to protect all of us." Moka scoffed. "The fool, like _he_ could ever protect _me_? Not likely."

All the while she had been dashing through the halls of the academy, trying to dodge the multitude of students leaving their classes. Before long Moka arrived at the infirmary. She slid the door open and peered inside...

"He's not here..." Moka sighed and quickly thought of where he could be. '_There are only a few other places he would go: the curved cliff, the roof, or... the bus stop.' _Moka hoped it wasn't the last of them, it would kill her if he left.

Moka suddenly stopped in her tracks.

" 'It would kill me?' Certainly not. He is nothing but a food source I wish to protect..." Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. Whether Moka wanted to or not, she could no longer force herself to deny it. "I...I love him..."

None of this would matter if she couldn't find Tsukune and get him to stay. Moka had to find him before the others. If Tsukune was headed for the bus stop, that is where she should go look first. It would be horrible if he left on the bus while she was looking somewhere else. So with a strategy of what she would say already being laid out in her mind, Moka took off towards the bus stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other girls (except Ruby who was doing errands for the chairman like usual) had made a plan together to find Moka and keep her away from Tsukune. Each girl wanted him for herself, but none wanted Moka to reach him first.

Mizore was the first to try and create balance."Let's just try to keep Moka away from Tsukune before she does more damage."

"But where could Tsukune have gone? We don't even know _where_ he is." Kurumu was pacing around the room. Her wings and tail twitching with every step, she had accidentally transformed without noticing.

"We should just split up and look for him. We are more likely to find him since there are three of us and only one of her."

"Good idea Yukari!" Kurumu opened the nearest window and climbed out.

"...It's not hard to be smart compared to you." Yukari said as Kurumu took off into the sky.

Mizore saw no point in making comments. It is a waste of time. "I'll search the grounds outside."

"Okay, I'll look around the school!" And with that, the girls went to search in separate directions hoping to find Tsukune before Moka gets to him.

* * *

Nothing but the rustling of dead leaves, the call of the crows, and the crashing of the waves colliding with the cliff face awaited Moka at the bus stop. She stood in front of the scarecrow, studying the bus schedule.

Moka sighed in relief, "The next bus won't be here in another four days. Even if Tsukune wanted to leave he wouldn't stay out here and wait for four days. "He must be somewhere else then."

In a dash Moka continued her efforts to find the man who she needed more than she would allow him to know, more than she wanted to accept herself. However, Moka didn't make it far before she was stopped by Kurumu. The young succubus dived down from the air, straightening her wings just before hitting the ground. Using her momentum she kicked off the ground and flew straight at Moka, hoping to catch her off-guard.

"Foolish..." Moka simply stepped to the side and Kurumu hit a tree head on. "Stand aside; I need to find him so I can talk to him _alone_."

"No way am I letting you take advantage of the other Moka being gone so that you can have Tsukune all to yourself! _I'm_ going to go talk to Tsukune and get him to get over this." Kurumu said while pushing herself away from the tree and back onto her feet.

"Kurumu, get out of my way. This has nothing to do with you and if you think I would degrade myself to go along with a plan like that then you really are stupid. _Step aside before I make you move_. " Moka said quickly being annoyed by the noisy succubus. In order to make her point she unleashed a quick lash of Youki with her last statement ordering her to move. This made Kurumu shudder, the seriousness in Moka's tone shut all of her retorts down and made her move to the side in surprise. As soon as Kurumu moved out of the way, Moka was on the move again.

It didn't take long before she was staring out at the sea atop the curved cliff. The sun setting in the West, the day quickly turning to night. Yet Tsukune was nowhere to be found. Moka was becoming more and more impatient. '_He will regret making me look all over this damn place for him. This is servant work.' S_he turned around and saw Mizore in her path.

"Moka I suggest you stop here. Tsukune wants to be by himself right now. If he wanted to talk to you he would." Mizore said calmly while blocking Moka from going past.

"Mizore, I suggest _you_ move. I need to talk to Tsukune whether he wants me to or not." Moka said, determined to pass. "I don't want to fight you but if you won't allow me to go through and find Tsukune, I won't hold back." She instantly slid into a fighting position, poised to attack on any given notice.

"I know I don't stand a chance against you alone, but I will do anything to help Tsukune. Stay away from him, Moka. " Mizore calmly replied. "I don't want you to hurt my Tsukune and make it even harder for him. How do you think it makes him feel when he looks at you? I've seen the way he looks at you, all he feels is pain. It's obvious that you remind him of the other Moka."

"I know that." Moka whispered, more to herself then anyone else. "Let me pass. I know what I'm doing."

"I can't do that. I won't forgive you if you hurt him _yet again_." Mizore said in a threatening tone. She too went into a fighting stance and prepared herself for the onslaught to come. "Moka, you will have to fight me to get one step closer to _my_ Tsukune."

Moka suddenly disappeared leaving no trace of her immense youki. Her voice boomed out in the silence from all directions, "Very well. You have been fairly warned, now you will pay the consequences for your decision." In a flash of silver, Moka appeared right in front of Mizore and landed a powerful kick straight up into her jaw. The snow woman was sent flying away and crashed onto the ground, only inches from the edge of the cliff.

"Know your place ice woman. You are nothing compared to me." Moka left the unconscious girl and strode into the woods once more. '_Only one more place to look...'_

* * *

When Moka finally reached the inside of the school grounds, waiting before her was none other than Yukari. She had a determined, but fearful look in her eye. "Please stop Moka, the only person who Tsukune needs to be comforted is me!~desu" squealed the young witch.

Moka had a hard time taking Yukari seriously, she was after all only 12. But _no one was going to get in between her and Tsukune right now._

"Yukari move, _now_." Moka said putting extra Youki into her words so that this confrontation would be over quickly. It's effects worked more than she had thought and soon all she could see of the little witch was a cloud of dust from her running away.

"These people need to stop getting in my way!" Moka said as she started walking towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

In the shadows a pair of eyes watched Moka make short work of Yukari and as she started yet again for the roof where Tsukune surely was.

"Dam it! If the chairman didn't have me doing so much work _I_ could be the one comforting Tsukune!~" wailed Ruby as she stepped out of the shadows and walked back to the chairman's office.

* * *

At last Moka had reached the stairs that go to the roof. She only needed to go up the stairs and find Tsukune to talk to him. But now she was hesitating for some unknown reason.

_'What is wrong with me?' _She didn't understand why her stomach suddenly bunched up. But being a vampire, her pride pushed back those feelings and forced her to move on. After the climb that seemed to last forever she reached the roof and stepped out into the open air. There not far away sat Tsukune. He was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

He heard her sit on the ground near him. She leaned into him slightly only to have him move farther away from her touch. She took the hint and backed off a little but remained by his side. "Tsukune, the other Moka isn't coming back. She was just an illusion brought on by the rosario's sealing powers." said the vampiress firmly. She was trying to hide the pain in her tone from him.

Tsukune couldn't find it in himself to look at her, every time he saw her face he was instantly reminded of the other Moka. All he could see was her emerald green eyes and her long, flowing pink hair. "I just can't think of her that way. How could she not be real? All of my memories with her, they are all real…h-how c-could she not be?" He managed to choke out as tears filled his eyes. He could feel Moka getting closer to him. She wanted to comfort him, but he was lost in mourning for the other Moka.

Ever so slowly Moka intertwined her fingers in his; she couldn't understand why he wouldn't respond to her touch. "I _am_ her. Why can't you care for me too? We are the _same_ person." Moka said quietly while lifting their hands.

"I'm sorry Moka-san; it's just not the same." He said while trying to free his hand. Moka however, only tightened her grip, refusing to let him go. "What I would give just to see her again..."

_'Doesn't he realize that **I** am what he would have to sacrifice to get her back? How can he sit there and say that to me!'_ She stiffened slightly and felt a fresh wave of pain and anger course through her. '_How dare he treat me like this...' _"Look at me, Tsukune." Moka said firmly.

When he finally lifted his head and looked into her scarlet eyes, he was astonished to see tears gathering there. He felt horrible to have made Moka cry. He never thought that _this_ Moka would cry for anything. She was the strong warrior.

"Tsukune, what is it about you that allows you to go past my shields? You're only a human and yet you make me want to protect you, to care about you, to not be able to stop thinking about you." Moka said while tears stream down her face yet her voice remained firm. Moka's eyes flashed a determined fire behind the ruby red. "_I'm a vampire_, my pride is telling me to stop acting like a pitiful wretch and grow up. I promised myself I would never cry over anyone or anything ever again. I'm supposed to be stronger than that, so why can't I stop now?"

"Moka-san…" Tsukune started but was cut off by Moka.

"No. Tsukune, me and the other Moka are the _same_ person, she is just as much me as I am her. She is just the innermost parts of me, the parts I have trouble bringing to the surface. You love her. Why can't you love me?" Moka said in a firm voice.

"Moka-san, you are great in your own ways but I miss her." He turned his head away from her, it was just too painful to look into her eyes.

"Tsukune..." Moka said while still holding onto his hand. She felt as if this small connection was the only thing holding her to him in any way. Moka raised the hand to her face and kissed the back side of his hand. His distance from her was ripping her soul apart. She was being plunged into darkness without Tsukune as her guiding light. He had given her purpose, something to look forward to everyday.

Feeling her touch him, he looked at Moka where her lips still lingered on his hand. Seeing her in such raw emotions was heartbreaking, seeing her cry rocked him to the core with pain as he realized whether this was the Moka he missed so dearly or not, this was still Moka. "I'm so sorry Moka-san…" Tsukune whispered as he took his hand from Moka's and placed it onto her cheek; he then started wiping away her tears. "I can't stand to see you in so much pain." In the instant when Tsukune looked back into Moka's eyes and she looked into his, it was as if nothing else existed. When the moment was over Tsukune couldn't believe what had happened. He thought he would only ever look into someone's eyes like that if the someone was the _other_ Moka. But there he had been, looking deeply into the eyes of the vampiress Moka.


	2. Selfish Desire

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first! Oh! By the way this chapter is going to have a little comical relief to balance out the hard core emotions from last chapter. Enjoy!~

'_Thoughts'_

"_Stressed words"_

"**YELLING"**

"_**Extremely stressed words"**_

**Oh! And I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to its respectable owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Selfish Desire**

"Tsukune…" Moka said while she kept looking into his eyes.

Tsukune got to his feet and turned to Moka, he felt weird because he had been staring into _this_ Moka's eyes. But he was raised to be a gentleman, so as such he offered Moka his hand to help her get up. "The others are going to get worried about us, we should go."

Moka sighed as she took the offered hand and got to her feet. "You are right."

"Moka-san, even if the other Moka is just an illusion like you think, I can't just forget about her like she was never here." Tsukune said once Moka had righted herself.

"I know that. It's just not in your nature to move on without missing her." Moka said as she turned away and looked down to the floor. "I also know that when you look at me, you see her and it causes you pain... Tsukune, if you want me to leave I will go without question."

Tsukune, hearing what she said, grabbed Moka's shoulders and forced her body to face him. Moka kept her eyes averted from him. He knew that by 'leaving' she meant leaving the school and walking out of his life. "Moka-san, it's true that I see her when I look at you and the pain floods in, but I would _never _send you away. No matter what happens, I won't do that."

"Either way you still wish that I was _her_ and not myself. I see it in everyone's faces. They wish that _I_ would have gone instead of the outer Moka." she said with a dull tone. She only put a slight amount of emotion in. Moka still couldn't look him in the eye; she was afraid of what she might find there. Instead of looking at him, Moka looked off out into the forest. It was working well, Tsukune couldn't tell what she was thinking and her emotions were almost completely hidden.

Tsukune surprised Moka by hugging her warmly. "I wouldn't be able to handle either of you going. You are both equally precious to me Moka-san."

The gesture of affection was not something Moka was familiar with; she had never received anything but respect from someone other then her family. Outer Moka had received them while Inner Moka was sealed, but this Moka was never embraced. She never allowed anyone to get that close to her. It wasn't acceptable for a vampire to show affection to anyone of a lower standing. Caught off guard, all Moka did was stand there motionless. Suddenly, the clouds that had been gathering unnoticed by Tsukune and Moka while they were talking, let out a huge clap of thunder and lightning.

"Tsukune, the rain! I need to go, right _NOW_!" Moka yelled.

They made it inside just in time before the sky opened up and pouring rain fell to the ground. Moka had stopped so fast once she was safely indoors that Tsukune accidentally ran into her knocking them both over. Moka was suddenly trapped until him warm, firm body. The past two years had done a lot to tone his physic into a body chiseled from stone. under his shirt were the scars he had obtained through putting his life on the line over and over to protect her and the others. Those scars may be seen as unattractive to other women but Moka viewed them as badges of honor and bravery. Traits that have made her fall for him despite the fact that he is a human. "Tsukune, may I please? I can't resist you…" She came even closer till Tsukune could feel her breath on his neck.

Her eyes were full of lust as she looked at him. "Sure Moka-san, just make sure you don't take too much." Tsukune said with a sigh. _'Even though their personalities are way different, it seems as though the Moka I knew and this one still have some of the same tastes.' _

Just as Tsukune could feel Moka's sharp fangs brush against his skin, he shuddered slightly and scratched himself lightly against them. A thin line of blood soon appeared, but was gone in a flash by the quick flick of Moka's tongue. Something in her saliva must have closed the wound because it felt cool then no more pain came from the area and the blood stopped flowing. Moka lightly pressed her hand against his chest, slowly pushing him off of her in a sensual way. She stood looking him straight in the eye, then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and with a flip of her hair, turned and walked down the stairs ahead of him.

Following her, he couldn't help but think _'Wow... I've never seen Moka-san like this. What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Once Tsukune and Moka got down the stairs from the roof, Tsukune was ambushed by none other then Kurumu. Like usual, Kurumu pressed Tsukune's face into her chest.

"Tsukune! It started to POUR outside so I had to come inside!." Kurumu exclaimed with her typical abundance of energy.

"K-Kurumu-san...I'm...suffocating...!"Tsukune tried to choke out, but it was muffled by Kurumu's chest.

"Annoying succubus, you are suffocating Tsukune. Let go of him. Before I make you let go of him." Moka said getting ready to punch Kurumu. Before she could make good on her threat a huge wash bin came out of nowhere and slammed into Kurumu's head. Standing behind the succubus was Yukari.

"Tsukune you okay? Did the horrible boob monster hurt you?" asked the young witch.

"Yeah, I'm okay Yukari-san." Tsukune replied while pulling in gasps of breath. As he said this Yukari walked up to him and started to cling onto his arm, but an icicle kunai came flying into her forehead and made her fall.

"Stop trying to molest Tsukune. I'm the one who will be having his children." said Mizore as she came out of the shadows. No one had even seen her hiding there, but that was Mizore for you.

Yukari, having removed the kunai, wedged herself in between Moka and Tsukune. "Like that will happen. Tsukune is still going to choose Moka. Then I'm going to join them in their bed! ~desu." Yukari said as she stuck out her tongue. Then she squealed as she felt a hand grab her collar and lift her from the floor. It was Moka, who looked thoroughly annoyed. Moka lifted Yukari up to her face and looked her in the eye.

"That is _not_ going to happen. Stop being such a little pervert." Moka said this sternly before putting Yukari back on the ground. When Yukari was on her feet, Moka kicked her squarely in the chest and sent her flying into the wall next to them. "Know your place. Tsukune let's go." Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and pulled him past a shocked Kurumu and Mizore, as well as a dazed but unhurt Yukari.

"Moka you can't have Tsukune all to yourself! He's MY destined one!" Kurumu shouted down the hall after them.

Moka ignored the girl and dragged Tsukune behind her until they were around the corner at the end of the hall, only then did she let go of him and slow down. She knew the others would snap out of their daze and rush after them soon so she was trying to come up with a plan to get away so they could be alone.

"Um...M-Moka-san...where are you taking me?" Tsukune asked. He trusted this Moka, but he was still intimidated by her. Moka's aura was making the air around her crackle, sending a shiver up his spine when she looked at him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you to a place where we can be alone for a little while." Moka said before she lifted him off the ground and carried him bridle style.

She then started to run, Tsukune had never felt such speed. Moka was speeding around corners and down stairs. He thought that she much be exhausted carrying him while running so fast. "Moka-san...You don't have to carry me, I can walk."

"You seem to forget I'm a vampire. I'm much stronger than you and I have greater endurance then any other monster. Also, you are too slow." Moka said in a matter-of-fact tone.

In seconds they were in an abandoned part of the building somewhere in the basement. He had never been down here and so he had no idea of where he was, only that it was dark and cold. The area around them was completely full of old books and desks, as well as old sports equipment. They were in a storage room. "Um...why are we in a storage closet?"

"Just wait." Moka replied while looking at the wall in front of them. She was examining it closely looking for something. What for, Tsukune had no clue. Then all of a sudden Moka pressed a point on the wall where a small circle had been scratched in. "There." As soon as she pulled her hand away the room started to shake as the wall with the circle started to _move_. When the wall was done shifting to the side there was an opening as big as a doorway in it's place. "Follow me." Moka ordered as she started going into the opening. Tsukune did as he was told and didn't ask questions. The tunnel looked like an old mine shaft. It was lighted by light bulbs about every 30 feet. It looked as if it hadn't been used for years, the ceiling was cracked and there were piles of dirt where it had crumbled away. He was nervous to know where they were going. Moka didn't explain what was going on, she just kept on walking through the narrow tunnel without looking at him.

In a few minutes she spoke to him. "We are almost there." Moka told him after they had taken a left at a crossroad. Before long they came to a door, when Moka opened it they were in a storage closet again. It was the same shape as the last one, but this one was cleaner and had sheets and pillows stacked throughout it.

"Um...Moka-san..." Tsukune started before being cut off.

"We are in the basement of the girl's dorms." Moka said as she made her way to the door that would bring them out of the closest. Once they were in the hall Tsukune noticed that the inside of the girl's dorms was identical to the guy's.

"_What_?! Why are we here? Moka-san, guys aren't supposed to go in girl's dorms." Tsukune said while trying to hide himself before someone saw him.

Moka sighed then said, "Tsukune, would you relax. Men can go into the dorms, they just aren't allowed past the main floor."

"Oh, okay. Well why didn't we just walk to the dorms instead of going through the tunnel?" Tsukune asked as they walked down a hallway and into the reception area.

"The rain, Tsukune. How do you think I get to class when it rains? I can't just skip every time." Moka sighed again. She was getting a little annoyed.

"O-oh..I guess that makes sense. Why are we here anyway?" Tsukune asked.

"I wanted us to be alone." Moka said as she looked around. She was looking for any signs of the other girls. Moka couldn't see or smell them so she grabbed Tsukune's hand and started to pull him to the stairs. "Tsukune, try to be extremely quiet."

"M-Moka-san you just said I couldn't go upstairs." Tsukune said, he new it would be wrong to go but this was Moka.

"I said you weren't supposed to go upstairs, not that you weren't going to." Moka said as she took him up a flight of stairs and then another. Finally she lead him into her room, inside it was amazing. Her room was neat and smelled incredible. The sheets on her bed were a deep color of red. Moka's room had a small desk, a flat screen TV, a private bath, a book shelf, and a small kitchenette.

"Wow Moka-san, your room is amazing." Tsukune said as his mouth dropped at the site. He had imaged what it would look like, but there were subtle hints of the old Moka everywhere. They were mixed with the style of this Moka, but it was becoming clearer to Tsukune that the other Moka was just a part of this Moka. Maybe he misjudged her without giving her a proper chance and getting to know her. This Moka made feeling arise in Tsukune that he had never felt before. The love for the other Moka just grew into a love for Moka as her vampire self. Moka was now whole, with no restraint on her personality or powers she was her true self. He gazed at Moka who had been gauging his reaction from across the room, she blushed and looked away.

"What do you think?"

With no answer coming from him, Moka walked up to him and shut his mouth softly. "Don't drool or anything now." She then walked over to the kitchenette and opened the small fridge."Do you want a drink or anything?" she said as she took out a water bottle that was full of a red liquid.

"Um...n-no thank you." Tsukune stuttered as he looked at the bottle.

"Relax Tsukune, this is just some tomato juice." Moka said as she walked back and went to sit on the bed. "You can come in and make yourself comfortable. Don't just stand there like a statue. Come sit by me."

Tsukune jumped as he realized that he hadn't moved since he entered the room. "Ah! Sorry Moka-san." He rushed and sat next to Moka on the bed. He was nervous as he sat by her, it seemed impossible to believe that this Moka would ever be interested in him. She was the image of perfection, just as the other Moka was. But if they are the same person as this Moka said, then of course they would both be perfect. If they are the same person he shouldn't be so nervous. She already made it clear that she loved him. What was holding him back from telling her that he loved her just as much? He loved her just as much as the other Moka that much was true. Tsukune then decided for once and for all. He loved this Moka and would put the other Moka aside. As much as this decision hurt, he felt it was for the best. He would choose this Moka and try to be the best he could be for her.

The Moka let him think while she drank her tomato juice. She knew that he was thinking about the other Moka but she kept her jealousy shut away. Her vampire nature was telling her to make Tsukune love her by force, but Moka would never do that. If she did, it wouldn't be true love anyway. Moka decided that she would let him work things out on his own. Tsukune put his hand under Moka's chin and moved her head so that she was looking up into his eyes, their faces only inches apart. "Moka-san, I choose you, _this_ you. Moka-san I'll be completely honest, you are intimidating and scary at times, but you would never hurt me or the others unless you thought we deserved it. You are perfect Moka-san. I don't want anyone but you. I love you." Tsukune said firmly. His resolve strengthened with each word. after his confession he smiled at her. "If you want to put me in my place for being so open with you, I understand but telling you how I really feel is worth any punishment you give me."

Moka surprised him pulling away and looking him straight in the eye. She had a sly look on her face, that made Tsukune's heart beat faster. "I never thought you would be so open with me. I thought I would have to push you further to make you say those words." Moka said as she moved towards him again. She went to his neck as if to suck his blood again, but instead of her biting him she moved up his neck and whispered in his ear. "I don't believe you. You are going to have to prove that you love me. I won't accept you until you do."

"W-What do you mean? How can I prove myself to you?" Tsukune said. "I love you, Moka-san." A strand of hair covered her face, Tsukune moved to push the hair out of the way. After he did so, he placed his hand on her cheek.

She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he truly meant it. "Say that again, but call me Moka or at least Moka-chan. You don't need to be so formal with me. " Moka put her hands around his and took it from her cheek, she held his hand in both of hers as she waited for him to speak again.

"Moka, I love you more than anything on this world or any other. You are the light to my world, if there were no you I would be lost. I want to be with you for forever." Tsukune said before he moved in to kiss her. Moka released Tsukune's hand and put her own behind his head and wound them in his hair as he kissed her. When they parted Moka looked deep into Tsukune's eyes.

"Tsukune, do you really want to be with me forever?" Moka asked, she was being hesitant. If he did, they needed to talk. There was a reason vampires were only supposed to marry other vampires.

"Of course Moka. I never want to be parted from you." Tsukune could see Moka getting upset, he just didn't know why. _'Am I **that** bad at kissing? Why is she so sad?_' Feeling the need to comfort her he pulled her to his chest. "Moka, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Moka tensed up as she tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen next. "Tsukune, how long do you think you will live?"

"Um...I don't know. Moka what does that have to do with anything?" Tsukune answered getting wary of where this was going to go.

"The average human life is what, around eighty years? Tsukune, how long do you think vampires live?" Moka pressed. He would need to know sooner or later.

"Well from what I know about vampires, they are immortal right?" he replied. Only once the words were out of his mouth the words sunk into his mind. He began to see what she meant. "Oh god, Moka are you immortal?"

"Yes Tsukune. I will live forever, that is unless I'm killed." Moka's voice had been reduced to a whisper. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Would he hate her now that he knew she would never grow old with him?

"How old are you?" Tsukune asked in an emotionless voice.

"I'm 16. I will age normally until I reach maturity. Then I will stop, I'll look just under 30 for the rest of my life after that." Moka said dully. She needed him to grasp the fact that he would die before her. "Tsukune, I... I can't be with you. I don't think I can do that to myself."

Tsukune held Moka's shoulders out in front of him. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "Moka, what do you mean we can't be together?!" It was as if his world would crash if she didn't explain. It made no sense, why would she make her feelings known if they couldn't be together?

"You will die before I do. You can't ask me to watch you die and live on without you. It would destroy me Tsukune. There is nothing I want more then to be able to hold you forever, but I can't." Moka said quietly but decisively. "I can't be with you if you are human."

" 'If I'm human.' Moka, I know you and you wouldn't have shown your feelings if we weren't able to be together in the end. I'll do anything for you. What are you getting at?" Tsukune said as he stared back at her, just as firmly as she was looking at him.

"I might be able to change you into someone like me, but it would be painful. More painful then anything you have ever felt. You would need to die, in a way, for you to be like me." Moka said as she tested how serious he was.

"So if you tried to change me, after all of the pain I would be a vampire like you?"

"There IS a risk... not everyone can survive the change... Do not take this lightly Tsukune. If I were to change you there would be no going back, you would never be human again. However, you could also die from the venom if your body rejects it." She still wasn't sure if he understood the entire picture she was trying to show him. But then he replied in a way that wiped away all of her doubts.

"I would live to see everyone I know die, I would watch as my parents die. That would be almost unbearable, but Moka, as long as I am with you nothing else matters. My feeling to you out shine anything else by far. After all we have been through I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. I would rather die." He refused to back down. He had made his choice and he was going to see it through no matter what.

"Tsukune, are you sure? I..." Moka said but was pulled into another kiss from Tsukune. When it was over, before Moka could say anything Tsukune gently moved her head to his neck. He angled his neck to make it easier for her. "Tsukune..."

"Moka, I'm ready. Please do what you need to, do it Moka. I love you and want to be with you for forever." Tsukune said softly as he caressed her.

"Tsukune, please forgive me for being so selfish. I want you for forever as well. I'll try to make this as least painful as I can. I love you." Moka said before she first kissed his neck. Then Moka pushed Tsukune back so that he was lying on her bed. She positioned herself over and carefully bit into his neck and began to suck out his human blood. It filled her quickly but she needed to drain him almost completely dry before his blood would be able to accept her blood. When the flow into her was almost gone she started to inject her own blood into him.

The instant her blood hit his system, Tsukune let out a sharp excruciating scream.

* * *

**AN:** The new Chapter 2: Selfish Desire, rewritten to add detail and fix mistakes. I'm curious to see what people think of this version of Moka so... _Please review~_


	3. Taken

******AN:** The new Chapter 3: Taken features more detail and a few corrections to help set up for future chapters.

Special thanks to the people who review/ favorite/ alert me or my stories. The feedback really pushes me to continue the story, keep it up!

**I _DO NOT_ own Rosario+Vampire; it belongs to its respective owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taken**

All Tsukune could think and see was fire. He was being burned alive. Then as if none of it had happened; his mind went completely blank. Darkness, all around him was black. Forward, behind, side to side. Nothing, he was alone in a barren world.

As if something was pulling him, he started to walk. _'Why am I here? How long have I been here? More importantly, where am I?_ Tsukune thought as he continued to walk forward, at least he thought it was forward. All Tsukune knew for sure was that something was pulling him, forcing him to move. After a while Tsukune heard a sound, it sounded like a waterfall. It was still far away, but what ever was forcing him to move was bringing him closer to it.

* * *

Screams echoed through the building, luckily at Youkai Academy hearing screams wasn't uncommon. Moka clamped her hand over Tsukune's mouth to cut off his scream. _'Hopefully no one heard that, it wouldn't be good if the others interrupted.' _Tsukune started to shake violently, Moka had to hold his head still with her hand over his mouth and she wrapped her legs around his so that he couldn't kick her off. It took most of her strength to hold him down and still pump her blood into him.

After a few excruciatingly long seconds, she finished injecting her blood. Moka sealed the wound and focused on Tsukune since he had stopped thrashing around. She took her hand from his mouth and looked at him; Tsukune's eyes were still open, but they held a glazed look.

Moka was getting uneasy about Tsukune, the second she injected her blood into him, Tsukune screamed in pain. She knew it was going to be painful from the start. But when Moka had finished, he went still as stone. Tsukune stopped thrashing and screaming all at once. Then he started to get a burning fever. Moka was rushing back and forth to get rags wet with herbal water, she wasn't sure if water would hurt him yet, she tried to use them to keep his fever contained. Moka was losing him, so she decided to take him to the infirmary. Moka carefully picked Tsukune up bridle style and carried him out of her room. Unfortunately, his earlier screams had attracted the other girls. When Moka carried him out of the girl's dorms, Mizore was the first to spot them.

"Tsukune, are you okay?! Moka, what did you do to him?!" Mizore said as she tried to keep up with Moka's pace.

"There's no time to explain. Mizore, can you try to cool him down?" Moka desperately asked.

"S-sure..." Mizore placed her hand on his face, only to quickly take it away. When she touched his face she had felt his intense fever. "He's burning! I can't touch him. He'll burn my hand. Maybe I can get some water on him and freeze it a little..."

"No." She didn't know if the water would hurt him or not. If he was turning into a vampire it would be his greatest weakness. Putting water on him now could kill him. "Don't let any water touch him. Instead, use...use his sweat. Freeze that instead."

"O-okay...I'll try..." Mizore concentrated as she ran next to Moka and Tsukune, but she was still having trouble. "I… can't. It's not working!"

_'His body must be so hot that the ice won't form around him!_' Moka picked up the pace as she took the lead and led them towards the underground tunnels.

"The rain has stopped, you don't need to use the tunnels."

"How does someone like you even know about the tunnels?"

"I've used them to skip gym class..." Mizore never left their side, she walked ahead of them to clear the way. The sound of running noted that the succubus was not far behind.

"Tsukune! What's going on? What's wrong with Tsukune?!" wailed Kurumu as she caught up to them outside. "Moka what did you do?!"

"No time to explain!" Moka said as she took off towards the school. Soon they were inside and the vampiress bounded up a set of stairs, the infirmary was at the end of this hallway. As they approached the door, Mizore opened it and before she could close it behind her, Moka had Tsukune in a bed and had dashed out of the room again.

"Forget her, Kurumu go find the doctor. I'll try to cool him down again." Mizore said as she turned to Tsukune.

To Mizore's surprise, Kurumu didn't argue she just turned and ran to find a medic. When Kurumu left Mizore ripped open Tsukune's shirt and transformed into her true form. Her hands became huge ice claws and her hair turned into ice. Mizore put her hands on either side of Tsukune's chest, ignoring the pain from his heat, and cooled his body until it would have been frozen solid. But his body didn't cool down at all. Mizore was blown away by this; no human would be able to do that. She tried again with the same result. Kurumu then came back into the room, doctor just behind her.

"What is the patient's condition?" asked the doctor.

"Well sir, we aren't sure what happened. But he has a very high fever, his eyes are glazed and he's sweating a lot." Mizore answered.

"Okay, would the two of you please wait out in the hall?" the doctor ordered Kurumu and Mizore.

After they were gone, he got to work on checking Tsukune's vitals. The doctor then pulled out a cell phone and began to whisper into it quickly and fiercely. All of a sudden the doctor snapped the phone into two pieces and threw it away. He then proceeded to tie Tsukune up and open the window. In no more then a minute, someone was clinging to the second story window sill. The doctor passed Tsukune to the man, who seemed to disappear once he had the boy. Once the doctor cleaned the bed where Tsukune had been, he too jumped out of the window and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka had run to find the chairman. She noticed Ruby sitting just outside the chairman's office, but Moka just ignored her and burst through the double doors.

"Pardon my intrusion sir, but there is an emergency."

The chairman was sitting in his chair behind his desk looking over some papers. He lifted his head just enough to be able to see his chin and lips, his eyes remained covered by the shadows of his hood. "What is this emergency, Ms. Akashiya?"

"Aono Tsukune, sir." Moka took a deep breath and continued, "His body is in the process of the Change brought about by vampire's blood. Tsukune is in the infirmary, stuck in a state of comatose. I brought him there before coming to seek an audience with you. As rare as it may be, I have done my best to research myths and legends of similar situations in which humans may be the one and only species that is able to adapt with vampire's blood in their veins and... become a vampire themselves; however, Tsukune's body seems to be rejecting the change. He may not have much time left."

"Well then my dear, we should probably go check on him, hm?" he cackled.

"YES, let's go now! If we run fast..." Moka started.

"Oh dear no, we will not be running. We will travel by sand." the chairman said while rummaging through his desk. "Where is that old thing...AH! Here we are..." The chairman pulled out an old tattered pouch. He stuck his hand into it and retrieved from it, something that looked a lot like glitter. The glitter like material was the purest white, it glowed like each piece was a star in the night. It reflected beams "This Ms. Akashiya, is called star-burst sand. You need only to think of where you want to go, throw the sand out in front of you, and walk through it."

"Yes okay, now may we please hurry? Tsukune might not be able to hold on much longer." Moka said impatiently, the old man was stalling for some reason.

"Yes, I suppose. Don't forget, think of the place and walk through." He flung his hand out and threw the sand, once it was in the air the both of them walked through it.

* * *

"Moka and the chairman! Thank god you are here! Tsukune is being treated as we speak." Yukari exclaimed. The witch had run into Kurumu and Mizore in the hall. They had explain the situation to her.

"Tsukune... where is he?!" Moka thundered. "He isn't here anymore. What happened to him? Why weren't you watching him?"

"What makes you think he isn't there? Mizore just checked on him a little while ago." Kurumu said with a shaking voice.

Moka strode past the shock girls and went to open the door. She flung it open with unnecessary force and fiercely said "He isn't there. Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Neither Tsukune or the doctor were anywhere in sight.

"Well, since it appears that no one here needs me I'll go back to my work." said the chairman as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Can't you do something?" Moka shouted as she stepped towards him.

"No, I can not. But you, Ms. Akashiya, can." He said with his infamous creepy voice. Moka and the others couldn't see his face but if they could, they were sure to see his glowing eyes brighten slightly.

"The key to finding him is you."

With that last comment, the chairman abruptly disappeared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she replied to the thin air where the chairman was just standing.


	4. Paradise

**I DO NOT own Rosario+Vampire; it belongs to its respective owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paradise**

After the chairman had left, the room burst out with shouting in question towards Moka.

"**_Moka_**, WHAT THE**_ HELL_** DOES HE MEAN**_ YOU_** ARE THE ANSWER?!" Kurumu and Mizore shouted. They were distraught that once again Moka had the upper hand and was closer to Tsukune then them.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Moka stumbled over her words, but quickly corrected herself. She couldn't let them know that she had tried to change him, not yet.

"Moka... we are your friends. Do you really think you can lie to us? I don't know about the stalking icicle or the milk-cow, but I'm not stupid. It's obvious that you are hiding something." Yukari said while she stared at Moka. "What happened to Tsukune?"

Sighing Moka started make up an excuse. "You are right, we are friends but trust me when I say that I can't explain right now. When we find Tsukune I promise that we will explain everything." She hated lying to them, but Moka knew that she had no choice. _'It would do no good to have them all mad at me, I might need their help in finding Tsukune. I don't know if they would be able to accept that Tsukune is mine. When the time comes, they will know.'_

"Dammit, we need to find Tsukune, he could be in trouble. What should we do?" Kurumu asked. She was going into a panic. _'Where could he be? I don't understand, we just checked on him. Who could have gotten to him, we were waiting outside the door! No one could have gotten in. So where would we even start to look for him?'_

"We should start by looking around the infirmary; there could be evidence in there." Mizore suggested.

_'Of course the stalker would know what to do...' _,thought Kurumu.

"Of course! ~desu Everyone look around there has to be traces of what took him somewhere!" Yukari exclaimed. She was a little late though; everyone had already begun to search the room.

Moka went into the room and started to look around the bed. She looked under the bed and in the cupboards next to it. Kurumu checked in the nurse's office, she went through the desks in it. Nothing could be found that would be useful. Mizore went straight to the window next to Tsukune's bed.

"There are markings on the window sill." Mizore said quietly, almost to herself. The others rushed behind Mizore and listened to what she had to say. "Someone was hanging on to it. They were pretty heavy because it nearly broke the window sill itself. There is a little blood on the side of the opening. Moka, can you tell if it's his or not?"

"I should be able to... I just need to smell it..." Moka leaned in to get closer to the blood mark. When she was close enough she breathed in its scent and instantly knew it was his. The blood smelled almost exactly like her own, his blood hadn't combined with hers yet. "Yes, this is Tsukune's blood..."

* * *

Tsukune was being pulled by an unknown force. He had been walking in the black nothingness for what seemed to him, hours. What ever was driving him on seemed to be taking him somewhere, but Tsukune couldn't see where yet. He could hear things though, it sounded as if he was getting closer and closer to a waterfall. Tsukune could hear the cascading waters. There was also a soft trickling sound, as if he were next to a gentle river. With every step forward, the sounds became more audible.

After a time, Tsukune began to feel things. The air itself felt thick with humidity, the heat was almost tropical. Tsukune felt as though he were walking through deep water. Tsukune could feel his body wading through the chest-high water, but it was getting lower as he moved on. Not long after his feeling of touch was activated, his sense of smell kicked in. It was a bombardment of different scents, from the fresh smell as if it had just rained, to a musty smell that was continuous as he went on. Far ahead of him Tsukune spotted a white speck. At first he believed it to be a trick from his eyes, but it grew as he moved towards it. This must be where he was being pulled. As he got closer the white speck became a giant cave opening.

The water he had been treading through was now shallow puddles on the cave's floor. Tsukune couldn't see past the opening of the cave because the waterfall he had heard was covering it. It was still very dark but there was a small amount of light shining through the water. The glimmer of light passing through illuminated the cave in a slightly blue-tinted light, allowing Tsukune to look around at his surroundings. The cave was much bigger then he had thought, there were dips in the ground where water had collected, just by looking he guess they were about waist-deep. Behind him was an enormous underground lake. Every surface of the cave was slick with the water that constantly ran through the cave; it gave everything a shimmering look.

When he looked to his right he saw a small tunnel in the solid rock. Tsukune felt pulled to turn and go towards it, so he followed the feeling and moved to go into the tunnel. Once he was fully inside, it opened up and became a well-kept staircase that was chiseled out of the rock. The sides had openings every twenty feet or so that let light leak into the tunnel. The stairs were very steep at the beginning but were getting less and less as Tsukune slowly descended the stairs. Abruptly and with no notice, the stairs ended and he was standing on an edge on the side of the cliff. The sun assaulted his eyes, for his eyes had become so accustom to having little light to see by. When the bright light cleared from his eyes, Tsukune couldn't help but gasp at the sight laid out before him.

* * *

"Tsukune's blood..." Moka whispered. _'Tsukune, where are you? I need to find you fast, before your body gives out from the strain of resisting my blood. Tsukune you are strong, but nothing can beat a vampires blood. Where could you be...?'_

"What was that Moka? Did you say something?" Yukari asked eagerly. _'You may be able to hide what you did from the others, but I'm not called a genius for nothing. I'll find out what you are hiding.'_

"No, I was just trying to think this though."Moka answered.

"We should go look around outside, Tsukune could have been taken somewhere outside the school grounds." Mizore suggested. She knew hiding spots around the school better then anyone else. If he was being hidden anywhere near the school, she would find him.

"Good idea, you look on the ground and I'll hit the skies to get a wide view. I might be able to spot something that will help us." Kurumu added, she would be their eyes in the sky.

"I can look around in the school building!~desu" Yukari said as she pulled out her wand and raised it above her head. "Moka, where will you go to look?" Yukari eyed Moka.

"I'll go look in the dorms." Moka sighed. The little witch was persistent. "Let's go."

Everyone instantly scattered from the room, everyone but Yukari and Moka that is. Moka needed to get Yukari off her trail, but the little one wouldn't back off.

"Moka, I know what you did." Yukari said deeply. She was going to make Moka admit it. "I put it all together and now I know. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell the others, but you should just admit it to me now."

"Aren't you the one who said '...we are your friends. Do you really think you can lie to us?' You are lying." Moka said coldly. She felt bad for hurting Yukari but it was necessary.

"Fine then, keep your secrets for now." Yukari said feeling a little sad that Moka wouldn't trust her. "We should get going. ~desu"

"I'm sorry Yukari..." Moka said before she whisked out of the room. Instead of heading towards the dorms, she once again made her way to the chairman's office.

* * *

Ruby was paying more attention this time though, and she stepped in between the door and Moka just before Moka was about to barge in.

"I'm sorry Moka, but the chairman as asked me to not let anyone into his office." Ruby said politely but still demanding.

"R**u**B**y.**.. L**e**T H**e**R I**n**..." The chairman called from the other side of the door. His voice was even more scary then usual. Moka strode into the office, without hesitation or fear. He directed her to the chair in front of his desk. "Am I correct in assuming you have a few questions for me Ms. Akashiya?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Moka said carefully, she was testing the waters with him. "Did you know I was going to try to change Tsukune?"

"If you are asking me if I can see the future, no. But I did suspect you would try eventually."

"Do you know where he is now and if you do, where is he?" Moka asked fervently.

"Yes... and yet no. He is in Paradise." the chairman answered.

"What do you mean 'paradise'? Is he dead?!" Moka said as she jumped to conclusions.

"No, no my dear. He isn't dead. Tsukune is in a place that I, along with several others, have created. Paradise was created to be a haven for monsters of all kinds. In Paradise, they find peace. They can live there and thrive. It is a separate world from any other." he explained quickly.

Moka's relief was clearly depicted on her face. "So he is safe there..."

"Oh my, no I wouldn't go as far as to say that he is safe there. Paradise has many dangers. Tsukune will need to be on his guard at all times."

"**WHAT?!**" Moka exclaimed. She jumped up and slammed her hands on to his desk. "THEN WHY DID YOU SEND HIM _THERE_?! HE COULD _**DIE**_! HIS BODY IS_** REJECTING**_ THE CHANGE! I NEED TO GET TO HIM **_NOW_**!"

"Ms. Akashiya, please do calm down. I assure you, _I_ didn't send him there." Moka instantly realized that she had gotten out of control, she apologized and sat back down. "Now then, who _did_ send him there is the question at hand. Only a select few have access to the key that opens Paradise, I have contacted them and none of them have permitted entry into it. My only conclusion is that Tsukune opened the door himself, and he sent himself into Paradise." the chairman said as he peered at Moka.

"Unless one of the other founders are lying. Tsukune is a... he couldn't have opened it himself." Moka almost gave away the secret that he is just a human. Moka then put together all he had said and grasped where he was going with this. "You can send me to Paradise."

"Yes, I can. But there is a price to be paid if you want to go there. Would you be willing to seal yourself away again?" the chairman asked quietly.

This was the last obstacle to finding Tsukune, but could she bare to be parted from him? Moka would still be with him in a way, but it would be outer Moka again, not her. But to save Tsukune, Moka was willing to do anything. He couldn't survive without her. He needed her.

"If that is what it will take to save Tsukune, I accept."

* * *

**AN:** Duhn, duhn, duhn...  
There's Chapter 4, for you! Never expected that, did you?  
Also, thanks to the people who comment on my story, it's really flattering and it totally drives me to update sooner!  
Special thanks to the mysterious Dan, I'd really like to exchange PM's or email with you and discuss some of your ideas.  
See you all next time!~

**BTW:**If you don't want Inner Moka to be sealed I please ask that you continue to read, for I've got a sweet idea for the rosario. So just hold out for a little bit. Thanks.


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

Tsukune couldn't help but gasp when his eyes cleared and he took in the sight before him.

The landscape looked like something you would see on a postcard to a tropical island. There was a brilliant clear light blue ocean to his right. The beach joining the ocean to the land ran as far as Tsukune could see, it reached all the way to the horizon. Below him a rain-forest stretched over the island, it was dense and mystical. Tsukune could hear the waterfall he had seen earlier, it sounded as if it were around the bend of the cliff to his left. He could see a huge lake pooling where the waterfall must end, it trickled into many rivers that wound their way through the forest. Far away Tsukune could see towering mountains, they seemed to circle the forest.

But nothing was as amazing as the sun, or should he say _suns_. Three bright suns shone their light on the land, the largest was a tint of red, the second of blue, and the third was completely white. The white one looked as if it was a gigantic moon, but it gave off a blast of white light. The blue looked like the ocean, its shade of blue was identical. The red moon, well the red moon instantly made Tsukune think of blood. The red sun looked as if it were constantly bleeding, its radiance out shined the other suns by far.

"Amazing... But how do I get down from here?" Tsukune asked himself. He was on a ledge of a cliff. Looking down, he noted that the cliff went straight down, climbing down would be nearly impossible. Tsukune knew that he couldn't just sit there though, so he looked to his sides. To his right was a straight cliff wall, no way down there. To his left, the ledge grew thinner but it went on. Tsukune's only chance was to follow the ledge. "Well it looks like this will have to do."

Tsukune carefully made his way across the ledge, which seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. There was only enough room for one foot at a time. Tsukune had to grip the side of the cliff to hold his balance. '_This is bad, I don't think I can hold on much longer!'_

Just when he thought the ledge would disappear, it grew to the size of a small path, big enough for something the size of a cart to travel on. The path took him around the bend of the cliff and he got his first view of the waterfall from the outside. It was way bigger then he had thought, it went all the way to the top of the cliff. The trail took him behind the waterfall, it was just to his right side. If he deviated even a slight amount towards the water, he would be taken by it. To Tsukune it took an unbelievably long time to reach the other side of the falls. Once he was clear of it, the path slowly started to go to the bottom of the cliff.

* * *

"Are you positive that you want this?" the chairman asked.

"Yes. I will do whatever it takes to save him." Moka firmly answered, her determination would not be shaken. "I will not change my mind. Please send me to him."

"Okay, I will send you to Paradise. You have three days to get your things together and say goodbye to your friends." the chairman said as he stood and motioned Moka towards the door. "I will summon you when it is time."

"Why in three days? Why can't you send me now?" Moka demanded. _'**Tsukune might not have three days, I need to get to him NOW. I can't wait three days.'**_

"Do you think I have rosaries just sitting around? I need to make one for you, it will take three days to complete." the chairman told her. "Also, I think your friends deserve an explanation as to what has happened and where you will be going. D**o**N'**t **Y**o**U **t**H**i**N**k** S**o**?"

He said this in a way that sent shivers up her spine and left no room for opposition, the chairman was right. If Moka was to leave she needed to talk to the others about why.

"Very well, I will be waiting for your summon." Moka said adamantly.

"Do not fret Ms. Akashiya, time is different in Paradise. Compared to this world, one day here equals two days there. Also, Tsukune will not die from your blood as fast as he would here. Tsukune has one week there before the vampire blood will either kill him or change him."

Moka respectfully bowed her head to him and turned to leave.

* * *

"**I can't believe that Moka! How dare she just go out on her own and not even look for Tsukune!**" Kurumu shouted. She, Mizore, and Yukari had looked everywhere for Tsukune, but they couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. They were now in the common room of the girl's dormitory. _'Moka... where ever you are, you have some serious explaining to do! I'll **force** you to tell me everything you know!'_

"She is hiding something big. We need to get her to tell us what she knows." Mizore said quietly. She had looked in all of the hiding spots in the school, there were a lot of them but Tsukune wasn't in any of them. Mizore couldn't think of anything else they could do but to talk to Moka. _'I'll force her to tell me what happened to **my** Tsukune.'_

"Yeah, Moka knows something that she doesn't want to tell us. But I just can't think of what she would try so hard to hide from us. ~desu " Yukari piped in. She had a few ideas as to what might have happened to Tsukune but she wasn't going to tell the others until she was sure. _'Moka... is it possible that **you** took him? It would make sense, you left so quickly after you dropped Tsukune off. And you knew that Tsukune wasn't in the room anymore, while we were waiting in the hall. How would you know that? No one saw where you went. So you brought the chairman to the infirmary, you could have taken him then went to get the chairman... If you did take him **why didn't you take me too?~desu**'_

"We should go find her. Maybe she found him and she's just hogging him to herself!" Kurumu suggested, afraid of her own idea.

"I don't think she would do that... He had a really bad fever, if Moka had found him she would have taken him to the infirmary." Yukari said as she tried to stand up for Moka. " I bet she just got tired of searching and went back to her room."

"Yukari, don't be so naive, we looked around the dorms and she wasn't anywhere in sight." Mizore countered. "Either way, we should all go back to our dorms and search for him again tomorrow."

"Why should we do that? Tsukune is still out there somewhere and now Moka is gone too! We need to keep looking!" Kurumu shouted.

"Boob-for-brains, we need to rest. All of us have been searching all day. If we get a good night's sleep and recharge our energy, we'll be better tomorrow." Mizore coldly explained.

"She's right Kurumu, if we continue now when we are all tired, we will be more likely to miss something that we would have otherwise found." Yukari agreed.

"...Fine then. We'll look again in the morning. But I still think this is a bad idea." Kurumu said as she turned to go to her room.

* * *

Moka quietly closed the door to the chairman's office behind her. She turned to see Ruby right in front of her. Ruby's eyes were red and she held her hands to her chest.

"Moka, what had happened to Tsukune?" Ruby asked Moka desperately.

Moka sighed. "I will tell everyone what I know tomorrow. Meet in the newspaper club room after classes are over. I'm going to the dorms, goodnight Ruby." Moka said dryly as she brushed past Ruby.

After she was a fair distance away from the chairman's office and Ruby, Moka started to run. She ran until she found herself outside the closest that would bring her to the dormitories. Moka went in and opened the door to the tunnel. While she walked through the tunnels she thought about what she might be getting herself into.

_'What will happen when I'm sealed again? Will Tsukune choose the outer Moka again? He said that he chose this me, but what if that was only because the outer me was no longer a choice?' _Moka questioned Tsukune's choice until she came upon the crossroad in the tunnel. If she took a left, she would be in the girl's dorm. If she went forward she would be in the empty cafeteria. If she took a right, she would be in the boy's dorms. Moka decided to take the right tunnel and look through Tsukune's room. He might need something from it.

Sneaking into Tsukune's dorm was easy, no one was awake anymore and Moka picked the lock to his door in record time. Moka never thought it would be necessary to pick a lock when she could easy break it down, but now she was glad that her sister had taught her how.

Moka took in the sight of Tsukune's room, she had hoped that he would invite her in and that would be how she first came upon it, but he hadn't. It was a plain room, small TV, small desk, a kitchenette, and a small bathroom with a built in shower. The shower would have to be replaced, if Tsukune has fully changed into a vampire he won't be able to take showers with regular water. Moka then went into his dresser and started to pull out some clothes she thought he might need. She looked around the room and collected the necessities, then packed them into a small duffel bag. Moka now needed to go into her own room and grab some things. She went through the tunnels and into her room, grabbed a change of clothes and toiletries. She was finished gathering the things she needed so she packed it all away. Moka knew that she still had two days to wait until she could leave, which meant she still had to go to school the next day. So she sat about her daily routine after school then went to sleep.

* * *

It took Tsukune the rest of the day to get to the bottom of the cliff. The pathway he was following took many turns and it had many turn offs and dead-ends. By the time he was at the bottom, two of the three suns had set. Only the white sun gave the quiet world a silver shimmer. It was like an extremely bright full moon on a night where no other stars shined. Everything but the moon-like sun was pitch black.

The path he had taken led him straight to the beach. Tsukune decided that after the long day on the cliff-side he should wash himself off. So he stripped to his boxers and went for a swim in the water. It was warm and it felt soothing to the touch. Tsukune was in the water until he exhausted himself. After he had his fun swimming, he dried off by laying on the soft sand. Tsukune then got dressed and walked down the beach.

"I haven't seen or heard one person or even an animal. It's like I'm the only living thing around here. Well other then the plants I guess. But I can't be the only person here. The stairs in the cave had to have been made by someone. Also, who could have made that trail?" Tsukune thought out loud. "I need to find some source of water...and I'm really hungry, I need food. I think I can find that waterfall again. Hopefully the water is okay to drink. I'll have to find something to eat on the way."

Tsukune, having made a plan, set out to find the waterfall. He used his memory of the landscape from what he saw earlier and he followed the cliff into the forest. It took him most of the night, but eventually he found the waterfall and the lake. When he finally had a drink and found a place he could stay in for the night, Tsukune fell into a deep sleep.

In his dreams Tsukune was with a group of girls, four of them. The women were walking with him down a hallway somewhere. He couldn't recall the names of any of the girls. Tsukune felt as if he should no know them for some reason. There was a tall one with black hair, she wore a dress and carried a wand in her hand. He guessed this one was the oldest of the group. There was also a little girl with them. She wore a pointed hat and also carried a wand. Tsukune guessed her to be around thirteen or fourteen. Another was a blue haired girl with an over developed chest, she was laughing and clinging to Tsukune's arm. The last girl was a fair skinned girl with purple hair. She had a lollipop in her mouth and was being very quiet. She also held onto his arm, but with less force then the blue haired girl. Tsukune had a strong feeling that he should know these people, that they were important to him. But whenever he felt like he was close to discovering who they were, it would slip out of his grasp. _'Who are these people?'_

Then one more girl came up to him, though to call her a girl is an insult. She was a woman, she had a full form and curves that fit her body perfectly. Her eyes were a dark shade of red with slits as pupils and they fit her perfectly as well. Her hair was a flowing silver, it ran down to the middle of her back. Even the way she carried herself was ideal. She had confidence and power. Yet when she looked into his eyes, Tsukune could see that she also had compassion and a caring nature hidden deep within. He knew who she was, nothing could take her from his memory. "Moka..."

* * *

Moka awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of Tsukune. Though Moka usually did dream about Tsukune, this time it was different. Tsukune had been walking with all the other girls when she had found him. When she approached him he looked deeply into her eyes and whispered 'Moka'. His voice had sounded so real, as if he were there with her. But it was just a dream. Moka went back to sleep thinking about Tsukune, she didn't dream again though.

At the same time, Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore all woke up as well. They had all had the same dream. As soon as Moka showed up, the dream ended. Each of them decided it was just a weird dream and went back to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you have it!~ What is going to happen next time? What is the meaning of the dreams and why does Tsukune only remember Moka? You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself!  
Thanks for sticking with me so far, I think this chapter is a little boring and it drags on a little but stay with me. I plan on moving things faster in the next one. This chapter was just a set up for things to come but it'll be important later. Then again I make it so EVERY chapter is important later. haha well thanks for reading and _Please Review!~_


	6. Mysterious Woman

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Woman**

Tsukune woke up to the brightness of the red sun. It was the first sun to rise; the others would show themselves soon. The red sun gave everything a red tinted color. Even the sky around it looked a deep ruby. For a little while, Tsukune just lay there thinking about the strange dream he had last night._ 'Who were those women who were surrounding me before Moka showed up? They looked strangely familiar like I've seen them before...'_

Tsukune's body felt horrible, it was sore from lying on a make-shift bed in the long grass. He rose and started to stretch out his muscles in an attempt to make them feel better.

"Dam... I feel like I got a beating from Moka or something. I hurt _everywhere!_" Tsukune complained. _'Moka, are you looking for me? You're probably going to kill me for making you worry. Then again, you will most likely deny being worried. You and your pride... But still, I don't know how to get back. I don't even know where I am! Please wait for me Moka... I'll find a way to return to the school and you.'_

After he stretched out a little, Tsukune made his way to the lake he had taken refuge near. Tsukune took off his clothes and dipped into the water. He washed the sweat that had collected on him through the night. Tsukune then dried himself off and decided that his clothes needed to be cleaned as well so he dunked them into the water and cleaned them the best he could without soap or anything like it. When he was finished he was pressed with the problem that they were soaking wet. To dry them faster, Tsukune made a small fire and draped the clothes over a large stick. He held the stick over the fire, carefully drying out his clothes. All but Tsukune's shirt dried quickly, so he slipped them on and put out the fire. The shirt would just have to air dry the rest of the way.

In the meantime, Tsukune made his way back to the beach. He used the red sun and his memory to make it to the coast. After he reached the sand, Tsukune made a mental map in his mind about where he was and where the ocean, lake, and path up the mountain were. Tsukune glanced out to the ocean and saw the second sun, the blue sun rising. It made the sky around it a deep purple that slowly grew lighter and lighter until it was the deep blue of the sky. It was the most beautiful sun rise Tsukune had ever seen.

_'Moka... I wish you were here. I wish I could show you this beautiful place...'_ Tsukune thought absently, he missed Moka so much. It felt like he hadn't seen her in days. Tsukune couldn't help but feel alone if she wasn't there with him. Tsukune was still gazing at the blue sun, but only seeing his beloved, when he felt like someone was watching him.

* * *

Back at Youkai Academy, Moka just arrived to class when the bell rang. Moka had taken her time on purpose so that Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari wouldn't have been able to ambush her on the way to school. Ms. Nekonome was just doing roll call when Moka walked in.

"Ms. Akashiya, you are just in time. Please take your seat." Ms. Nekonome announced.

Moka did as she was told and went to her seat. On the way she noticed the fierce glares that her friends were directing her way. They clearly said: "You have some SERIOUS explaining to do." Moka sighed and thought, _'This is going to be a long day. I doubt I'll be able to make it through the day without being attacked by the other girls. I'll tell them to meet in the club room as soon as possible so they will back off until then.' _

Even as she said it, Moka knew that probably wouldn't happen. Kurumu and Mizore would demand to know right away, Yukari would just be happy that Moka was going to tell her. Ms. Nekonome had started the lesson, so Moka tuned out her thoughts and worries to concentrate on the lesson. By the end of the class, Moka had prepared herself for the onslaught that was sure to come with the end of the period. Just as Moka thought; once the bell rang, she was instantly surrounded by the others.

"MOKA!" All three of them exclaimed. They weren't going to let her escape, but they were afraid of bringing out Moka's wrath as well.

"Moka, you need to tell us what is going on." Yukari said urgently.

"YEAH! What happened to Tsukune? Where is he?" Kurumu quickly added.

"Yes, ever since I found you carrying him out of the girl's dorm..." Mizore started.

"HE WAS IN THE DORMS **_ALONE_ **WITH**_ YOU_**?!" Kurumu interjected. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!"

_'Hehehe... That sounds perfect, I only wish I was there...~desu'_ Yukari thought as she imagined what happened behind Moka's closed door. She had a glimmer in her eye that gave away what she was thinking immediately.

Moka sighed, "It's not what you think. I didn't do _that _with him." At this statement there was an audible sigh coming from Mizore and Kurumu. Yukari however, looked glum but still hopeful. "...I did something worse... I swear I will explain everything today. After class, meet in the newspaper club room. Ruby should be waiting there as well."

"No, explain now! We deserve to know now." Mizore demanded. Mizore had warned Moka that if she hurt Tsukune, she would not be forgiven again. Mizore intended to fulfill her promise if Moka hurt him.

"I told you, I will tell you after class in the club room. No sooner, no later." Moka said as she threw a threatening glare at Kurumu and Mizore. "You _will_ wait until then. We need to get to our next class. _See you **after** school._"

And with that last statement, Moka stood and briskly walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Tsukune could feel the piercing stare that was being sent his way. Someone or something was just behind him in the shadow of the trees. It was watching his every move. When Tsukune turned his head, just out of the corner of his eye could he see a pair of eyes staring at him. They were bright ice-blue in color. But when Tsukune turned around, the image disappeared. He was starting to get anxious, in this alien world the eyes could be anything. Also, Tsukune had left his shirt back at his make-shift camp, he was half naked. So Tsukune got up and made his way back to the lake. The thing that was watching him followed, but at distance. It didn't want to be seen.

On the way back to his camp, Tsukune had caught the scent of something and couldn't help but follow it. The creature following him was instantly erased from his mind. The smell led him to a small tree. The tree was little and looked like it was planted just recently. But there was fruit hanging from it none the less. It was deep red and shaped like an apple but it had light red swirls designed on top of the dark. Tsukune's stomach conveniently growled to remind him that he hadn't eaten since he got to this world. So Tsukune picked one and bit into it. Flavor exploded in his mouth, it tasted like nothing Tsukune had ever had before, it was sweet and yet a little tangy. Tsukune quickly ate the whole thing. Suddenly Tsukune felt like he had more energy then he had ever had. He felt as if he could run for hours and hours without breaking a sweat! _'This fruit is **amazing**! I feel like I can do **anything**!'_

When he made it back to the camp, Tsukune grabbed his shirt and ran back to find the tree with the red fruit. Once he found it, he quickly picked off all of the ripe fruit and wrapped them up in his shirt.

"What should I do now..." Tsukune thought aloud. He didn't know what to do with himself. Tsukune knew he needed to get back, but how would he go about finding a way? Then from no where, the image of the cave with the underground lake came into his mind. '_Well that **is** where I came in, maybe I can use it to get out of here too! I should bring the fruit with me, I'm not sure how long it will take me to get back to the cave so I should have something to eat with me...'_

So with a plan in his mind, Tsukune set off towards the mountain cliff.

* * *

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on and on to Moka and the others. Everyone was tense and nervous for the meeting that was to take place in the club room. Moka was going to explain what happened to Tsukune and give them the news that she was leaving for an unknown amount of time to find him.

'_It's almost time now. Just a few more minutes...' _Moka thought as she counted down the seconds in her mind. '_Any second now...'_

RIINNNNNGGGG

"Is that the ending bell? Well, that's it for class then. See you all tomorrow!~nya" Mrs. Nekonome said as the students got ready to leave for the day.

Moka slowing got her things together and made her way into the hall. Just outside the door Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all stood waiting for her. "I told you to meet in the club room. Go there now." Moka ordered.

"We are here to make sure you go too. We wanted to make sure you actually go instead of just skipping it so you won't have to tell us the truth." Kurumu said harshly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I just need to get something from my dorm room first. Then I'll meet you all there." Moka sighed. Her energy was draining fast. It had been too long since she had last drunk blood.

"Why can't we just go with you? ~desu" Yukari chirped.

"Just go to the club room! I'll meet you there when I can!" Moka yelled. She was getting annoyed by them and didn't want to deal with them at that moment. Moka's tone made all of the others jump and they looked at her deeply before they turned and left.

When they were out of sight, Moka ran as fast as she could to the girl's dormitory. She shut the door behind her and walked to her fridge. Moka opened it and took out a blood pack. She viciously tore through it and drank every drop in seconds. Then Moka grabbed a bottle with red liquid in it. The liquid was a mixture of blood and tomato juice. It was the last bottle left in her fridge; she had drunk the other one when Tsukune was with her.

"Dam...looks like I'll have to restock it soon..."Moka sighed. She could feel the new energy the blood gave her revitalizing her body. "Much better. Now to go deal with the others."

* * *

By the time Moka made it to the club room and shut the door behind her, everyone else was there waiting for her. They all wore worried expressions. They were seated close together in a half circle

"Explain." They all said in unison.

Moka walked over to face the half circle that made up her dear friends. "Where should I start?"

"What happened in your room?" Yukari quickly said before the others could open their mouths.

"I brought him into my room so we could talk, we did." Moka said without any emotion.

"Is that _all_ that happened?" Mizore pressed.

"No." Moka answered. The girls all stiffened. "I drank his blood as well. All of it." Everyone gasped and stared at Moka in disbelief.

"Does that mean he's..." Ruby said quietly while she was in shock. Yukari started to cry loudly.

"YOU KILLED HIM?!" Kurumu and Mizore screamed as they both stood and transformed into their true forms. Tears flowed down their eyes while they charged at Moka. Moka responded by round kicking both of them at the same time.

"NO I DIDN"T KILL HIM YOU IDIOTS!" Moka yelled. "I sucked out all of his blood and gave him my own!"

Yukari suddenly stopped crying and gasped. "That means...!"

Moka turned and looked at the young witch. "Yes Yukari, he's changing into a vampire now." she said quietly.

* * *

Tsukune had finally made it to the stairs that were cut into the mountain face. Getting there had been difficult thought, he had taken the wrong turn up the path many times and had to go slow when he was on the small sliver of a ledge that led to the stairs. Tsukune had almost dropped his shirt with the fruit in it many times. The white sun had rose a long time ago and now the red sun was dipping past the far mountain range, leaving only the blue and white. But Tsukune said his farewell to all of the suns when he went into the tunnel and up the stairs.

Tsukune climbed the stairs for what seemed hours. "I don't remember this taking so long to travel down..." Just as he said this he saw the opening of the cavern. There was a fog coming through the opening. Feeling on-edge, Tsukune ducked through it and entered the cave.

The inside of it was cloaked in a thick fog-like steam. The steam seemed to be coming from the lake inside, as well as all of the smaller pools of water. Tsukune laid his hand on the wall of rock next to him, it was hot. VERY hot. Tsukune squinted his eyes in an attempt to see through the fog, but he couldn't see more then a couple feet in front of him.

Tsukune was tired and sore from the long hike up the mountain path; his muscles were tense and weak. "I bet it would feel amazing to soak in one of the more shallow pools..." Tsukune thought aloud quietly. He walked around the cavern carefully, looking for the perfect place. He walked further back into the cave and walked along the edge of the lake. Tsukune followed the edge of the water until he saw a slightly raised mound of rock that just barely cut the pool it created from the lake itself. This was the one.

Tsukune quickly undressed and set his clothes along with the fruit on a ledge that was cut out of the rock just next to the pool. He eased himself into the warm water. It was soothing and felt amazing. The steam had gotten so thick that he couldn't see anything around him. Tsukune was completely relaxed as he let the water calm his muscles.

But then Tsukune felt the water rise and fall as tiny waves licked his chest, he didn't make the waves. Something was in the water with him. Tsukune stiffened then stood up and moved forward, the water went just above his waist line. He was trying to see what was in the water but he couldn't see a thing. Tsukune felt something gently caress his back, but when he wheeled around nothing was there. Whatever it was came up behind him slowly, but Tsukune stayed still and didn't move. He wanted to surprise it, but all of a sudden it was just inches away from his body.

"Tsu-ku-ne..." a woman's voice whispered.

Tsukune jumped at the sound and once again turned to see nothing but the water.

"Who's there?" Tsukune called out. His voice echoed off the cave walls. Tsukune was starting to get afraid. The woman was still somewhere near, but Tsukune couldn't tell where. Once the echo of his voice disappeared, Tsukune again felt the presence of the woman just inches behind him. She silently wound her arms under his arms and around his chest. As she did this, her body slowly pressed against Tsukune's back. He could feel her breasts pressing against him and her head lay against his back. Just from the feel of her body against his, Tsukune could tell that she had an amazing figure.

"It's just me Tsukune..." the woman said quietly into his ear. She didn't seem to want to hurt him so Tsukune just stood stiff, waiting for her next move. He was glad that there was so much steam in the air; his face was bright red as he tried to ignore the feeling of the woman pressing herself against him. Her hands were gently stroking his chest, feeling his muscles. Her fingers traced the scars..

"W-Who are you? Why are you here? What is this place?" Tsukune breathed.

She turned her head and kissed a small scar on his neck where Moka often sucked his blood. "We are in Paradise. It was made by the most powerful monsters, the Dark Lords."

"A-answer my other q-questions. Who are you and w-why are you here?" Tsukune said as he continued to breathe heavily.

"I am here to teach you _anything_ and _everything_ you need to know." the woman answered as she wrapped her arms around his stomach and used them to pull them even closer together. Then she started to slowly, ever so slowly move her body up and down his.

"Wh-wh-who _are_ you?" Tsukune said as he tried to pull away from her. His self control was waning to this woman.

"My name is Ria..." the woman said as she held him tighter, refusing to let him get away."Stay Tsukune, _stay with me_." Ria whispered alluringly.

"Uh... Wait, how do you know my name?" Tsukune said as he stopped struggling and waited for her answer.

"Oh my, I've been waiting for you to come here Tsukune. I've known your name for a long time. You were destined to come here and now here you are. Here with _me_." Ria replied as she let go of him.

Tsukune slowly turned to face the woman. He thought she would disappear like the last time, but when Tsukune turned she was still there. When he saw her he stumbled back a few feet. Ria was completely naked like he was. Her figure was as he imagined, perfect. Her form was fully developed; she had perfect curves in all of the right places. She was just a little shorter then Tsukune. Her hair was coal black and was pinned up loosely. Her eyes were a bright ice-blue that peered into his eyes fiercely. Those eyes had been watching him on the beach. She had been there with him. There was something slightly hypnotic about her eyes. They were beautiful._ She_ was beautiful.

Ria slowly waded through the water getting closer to Tsukune, letting him drink in the sight of her. "Tsu-ku-ne..."

* * *

"TSUKUNE IS CHANGING INTO A** WHAT**?!" Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby all shouted. Yukari was practically jumping up and down in joy.

"A vampire." Moka said firmly.

"Why did you try to change him? Do you even realize what could happen to him?" Ruby question fiercely. Kurumu and Mizore looked at Ruby in question.

"I'm fully aware of what could happen to him and I tried to change him because he asked me to."

That made everyone silent until Mizore broke the silence.

"So he's chosen you..." she whispered in despair.

"Yes." Moka said quietly.

"I don't believe you. I can't." Kurumu breathed. "Tsukune is my destined one; I won't give up on him."

"He chose me Kurumu. I won't allow you to have him. Tsukune is mine alone now." Moka said resolutely. "But I need to save him first."

"What do you mean 'save him'?" Mizore asked.

"Moka's blood is killing him." Ruby answered for her. "His body is rejecting her blood, and so it's killing him. If Moka doesn't find a way to force his body to accept her blood... he will die."

Before Moka or anyone else could say anything more, the door to the club room opened and the chairman walked through. His glowing eyes fixed themselves on the group of women.

"Good, you told them Ms. Akashiya. It seems that I was able to acquire your rosario faster then I had thought. Come to my office when you have gathered your belongings. Good day to you ladies." the chairman said and then turned to leave. Before he shut the door he poked his head in and addressed Ruby, "Ruby, I hope you are not falling behind on your duties while you lounge about and talk with your friends." It was a clear warning.

"No chairman sir!" Ruby said quickly.

"**G**oO**o**D..." he said as he left.

"Moka...what does the chairman mean when he said he 'finished your rosario'? Are you going to be sealed up again?" Yukari asked.

"Yes... I have to. It was the condition for me to find Tsukune. If I want to find him and save him, I must wear a rosario." Moka replied.

"What do you mean 'condition'? Do you know where he is?" Kurumu pressed.

"Tsukune is in a world that the Dark Lords created. As for the condition, the chairman said that I had to wear a rosario if I want to go there. I don't know why." Moka informed them.

"Moka, do you mean to say that Tsukune is in Paradise? There is no way he could have been taken there, only the Dark Lords can go there or send people there." Ruby said as she was shocked by Moka's explanation.

"Yes, that is where he is. The chairman is going to send me to him. But the chairman isn't sure as to how Tsukune got there to begin with." Moka said as she moved towards the door. "I've got to go get some things from my dorm. Then I'm leaving to go find Tsukune. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but if I can't get to him in a couple days...Tsukune will die. Goodbye everyone..."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for all of the reviews/ alerts/ favorites so far. They really make me want to update sooner! So... _Please review!~_


	7. Santrum Fruit

**AN: **Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and messages you guys sent me last time, I take the criticism to heart and try to make this story better because of it, so no hard feelings if you want to critique me. Also thanks for the positive feedback as well, it really helps push me to update sooner. Also, thanks for sticking with me so far. Just don't give up on me yet, I've still got tricks up my sleeve. I really advise you to keep reading even if you think I'm not heading in a direction you'd like. Just stick it out till I make it CLEAR on where I'm taking it. (Such as the Moka being sealed thing) Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy!~

**I DO NOT own Rosario+Vampire; it belongs to its respective owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Santrum Fruit  
**

"Tsu-ku-ne…" Ria said as she slowly waded through the water to bring herself closer to Tsukune. "Allow me to teach you your first lesson."

"W-What?!" Tsukune stuttered. Ria closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, using them to pull her up to him. Ria then tilted her head and kissed Tsukune's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. _'W-What is she doing?! I've got to stop her… don't I?'_

"Bite me." Ria whispered in his ear.

"B-Bite you?" Tsukune stiffened; he couldn't believe what she just said. _'Why would Ria want me to bite her?'_

But when he looked at her neck, which happened to be _right_ next to his mouth, Tsukune _did_ feel the desire to bite her. He could see the veins running down her neck... Tsukune could smell a sweet scent flowing around his head. He could feel each pulse as they pumped blood through her body._ 'Blood… WAIT! What am I thinking! I don't want to drink her blood. I don't want to drink her blood. I don…'t...' _But even as Tsukune thought this, his head was slowly moving in on her neck. His nose lightly brushed along her neck, which sent shivers running down _her _back.

"Bite.." Ria purred encouragingly.

Then Moka swam into Tsukune's mind. She was angry, her eyes held a furious fire aimed towards Tsukune's betrayal of her. He couldn't do this, it just didn't feel right. Tsukune pulled his head back and pried Ria's arms away from his neck. In response she looked at him and pouted.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" She asked playfully. But her eyes showed a determined and intimidating look.

"I can't. I can't do this." Tsukune said as he backed away from Ria in an attempt to put more space in between them.

"Why not? You want to, you_ know_ you do." She pressed further, she moved forward as Tsukune moved backwards. "If you stop resisting, this will be so much more fun."

"I do _want_ to, but I'm not going to_ bite_ you." Tsukune said. He cringed at the word 'bite'. "Why do you want me to bite you anyway? What are you trying to do?"

Tsukune didn't trust her; of course he didn't trust her. She just appeared while he was soaking in a hot spring, naked none the less! Then again, Ria could have just killed him in the water if she wanted to. That is, unless she wanted something from him first... Ria didn't _seem_ like she meant him any harm. Actually it seemed like she wanted the _exact opposite_ of harm. _'She's making me really suspicious, what does she **really** want...'_

Ria sighed at his dead obvious questions. '_This isn't going to be easy. He's doesn't even know** what** or **who** he is.'_ She sighed again and turned to the side, away from Tsukune. "I'm trying to give you your lesson of course." Then Ria moved to the edge of the pool and climbed out. She was completely aware of her lack of clothing and the fact that Tsukune's eyes were glued to her body. '_Then again, maybe I can break him easier then I had thought. I'll just need to be a little more discreet.'_

"Get dressed." Ria commanded in a soft yet stern voice. It was clear to Tsukune that she wasn't going to give him any other choice.

Tsukune, feeling self conscious because of the woman in front of him who would see everything if he got out of the pool with her just standing there staring at him, blushed and asked her "Um...Ria would you turn around while I get out and dress myself?"

Ria laughed and replied with a coy smile on her face, "Oh me, oh my Tsukune, surely you aren't afraid of me seeing you naked. After all, you've seen all of me. It's only fair if I get to see all of _you_. But I guess I can turn my back to you for a moment or two."

Once her back was to him, Tsukune waded over to the side of pool with his clothes and climbed out. What he didn't notice as he dressed himself was that Ria had turned back around and was watching him. Tsukune slipped into his clothes quickly then looked up to see Ria staring at him. No, she was staring at something _next_ to him.

"R-Ria! You were watching me?!" Tsukune stuttered. But her attention was solely focused on the ground beside him. Wondering what she was looking at, Tsukune glanced down. The fruit that had been in his shirt were lying on the ground.

"Those fruit... where did you find them?" Ria whispered as she traveled around the pool with slow, careful strides. "Tsukune do you know what those are?"

"I found them in the forest, when I was heading back to the lake by the cliff. Is there something wrong with them?" Tsukune was suddenly worried about the fruit and how he had eaten some of them. '_What's wrong with the fruit?! I ate some of them...what if they are poisonous! Or what if they are like sacred or something like that?! Oh god...'_ He was picturing himself dead from poisoning, then about being hung on a stick for eating the forbidden fruit.

"No there isn't anything wrong with them! It's just that they are VERY rare, and are a delicacy among monsters. Well certain kinds of monsters anyway." Ria said as she came close. She knelt and picked up one of the apple-like fruits. "Do you mind if I? I'm sorry but I simply can't resist the aroma they give off..."

Ria bit into the fruit and closed her eyes in rapture. As soon as she pierced the outer skin of the fruit Tsukune was bombarded by the smell of the fruit. He had the urge to take the fruit away and eat it himself. Ria ate it slowly, enjoying every last bite. At some point in the feeding, a small drop of juice from the fruit slipped past her lips and rolled down her chin. The juice was dark red. After what seemed a long time when it was really only a few seconds, Ria finished the fruit and tossed the core away, somewhere in the cave.

"That was as amazing as I remembered... It had been far too long since I had the pleasure of eating a santrum."Ria sighed as she licked her lips. She missed the dribble that fell to her chin though.

Without thinking Tsukune bent down and used his thumb to wipe away the stain. He looked into Ria's eyes and couldn't make himself look away from the pure ice staring deeply into his own eyes. Somehow Tsukune managed to break away and he stood up. He moved away from her, towards the tunnel with the stairs.

"Y-You should get dressed as well." Tsukune said as he looked at the waterfall, positioning his back to her.

Ria chuckled and went back to the other side of the pool to gather her clothes and slip them on. She wore a skin tight, black dress. The dress hung lightly on her shoulders. It hugged her form snugly until it reached her legs. Then it flowed out and gave her legs room to travel freely. The dress was cut just before it could touch the ground. When she moved a split in the dress ran up to her thigh to show off her magnificent legs. Tsukune thought she was absolutely _radiant_ in the dress.

When she finished she silently moved to Tsukune's side and watched the waterfall for a moment. "We should go before the blue sun sets. It wouldn't be wise for us to travel the mountain with only the white sun to guide us."

"W-What? Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to show you the path to the castle of the dark lords."

"Dark lord's castle?"

"Tsukune." Ria called over to him. "Follow me." She moved closer to the left side of the waterfall and motioned him over. Only when Tsukune got closer could he see a path leading in between the mountain face and the waterfall's cascading waters. The path wound its way up the mountain. Ria led him past the waterfall and onto the path. "By the way, your body is amazing. You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, any woman would be awed by your rippling muscles and trimmed body. It's obvious that you exercise and train a lot."

"You **_were_** watching me!" Tsukune gasped as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Just enjoying the view Tsukune! And you really are a _wonderful _sight." Ria winked at him causing his face to turn an even darker red.

* * *

"Goodbye everyone..." Moka told her friends as she opened the door to the club room. When she moved to exit the door through the door, Moka was impaled by a flash of something red slamming into her stomach. What ever it was, was clinging to her. Moka looked down to see her little sister Kokoa crying and wrapping her arms around Moka's waist.

"ONESAMA, YOU CAN"T LEAVE! ESPECIALLY NOT FOR THAT LOSER TSUKUNE! DON"T GET SEALED AGAIN, THAT WEAK, PINK HAIRED MOKA WILL COME BACK OUT!" Kokoa wailed.

"Kokoa, calm down." Moka said impatiently while she pried Kokoa's arms from her waist. When she finally managed to get free, Kokoa had all but started to scream her cries. "KOKOA! BE QUIET! JUST SHUT UP!"

That made Kokoa snap her mouth shut, her sister _never_ talked to her like that. Sure Moka got annoyed of Kokoa a lot but Moka never yelled at her like_ that_. "But Onesama... you don't want to be sealed again do you?" Kokoa asked fiercely, she didn't plan on just letting her sister be taken away again.

"No I don't want to be sealed again, but I must. I've got to find Tsukune and if a rosario is the price, I will gladly accept it." Moka replied harshly. "That is my final decision; I expect you to respect it no matter what. Also, if you give the other Moka any trouble, you will have to answer to me."

"But Moka-onesama, why would you do that for Tsukune. He doesn't deserve you or your sacrifice for him!" Kokoa exclaimed.

Something snapped in Moka, she grabbed Kokoa's shirt and lifted her off the ground and pulled Kokoa up to her face. "Tsukune is the one I chose to be my mate for**_ life._** You **WILL** respect him as if he were me. I don't_ care_ what you think about him, but you won't **EVER **speak badly of him_ in_ _my presence_ again. **UNDERSTAND?!**"

"Y-Yes onesama! I'm s-sorry!" Kokoa stuttered. Moka lowered Kokoa and set her back on the ground.

"_Now move._" Moka ordered. Kokoa quickly jumped out of the way and let Moka through.

Moka strode through the hallways, memorizing them and the memories she had made there, even if it was in a sealed state. It may be the last time she saw them. Moka then headed outside and onto the path that would lead her to the dorms.

* * *

Gin saw Moka walking purposefully on the path to the dorm while he leaned against a tree. He had been waiting for her. The other girls had kicked him out of the club room in order to talk to Moka, they filled him in on the details of all they knew. But Gin couldn't just leave it at that, after all he was the newspaper chief, he could smell a good story coming from this.

"Hey Moka, where are you going?" Gin started as he met her on the path. He hadn't noticed that Moka was walking so fast! But Gin didn't have a problem keeping up because he was a werewolf, who were known for their speed.

"The dorms, I'm getting my things. I'll be leaving for a while. My family needs me to come back." Moka answered dryly.

"Man, that would suck, even more so since Tsukune is missing and all." Gin replied. He thought if he mentioned Tsukune he would get a reaction out of her.

"Ginei..." Moka started.

"It's just Gin." Gin interjected.

"_Gin_, I do not suggest you test me right now. Unless you want me to teach you your place." Moka said coldly.

"Jeez, okay okay. See you when you come back." Gin said quickly. He stopped walking and waited until she was far away to say, "She is **so** up to something."

* * *

Not long after Gin left, Moka reached the girl's dormitory. She rushed up the stairs and into her room. Since she had packed the day before all she had to do was find the duffel bag with clothes and a backpack she had used to put a few things into. Things like food, a blanket, a couple bottles of herb water, and a few blood packs. After she got everything together she left quickly and ran back to the school.

Moka burst through the chairman's office without any hesitation what so ever. She thought nothing of the fact that Ruby wasn't outside the door like usual. But that didn't matter, getting to Tsukune was the main point that covered any other thoughts. The chairman was waiting at his desk for her. He was completely unfazed by her abrupt entry.

"Welcome back Ms. Akashiya. Are you ready to make the trip to Paradise?" he asked her in his usual creepy voice.

"Yes, I am ready. Please do what ever it is that you must." Moka said quickly and confidently.

"The rosario... It's somewhere around here..." the chairman mumbled as he looked through his desk. When he couldn't find it there he moved to one of the various cabinets that were all around his office. "Ruby, could you please go into the vault and fetch that item I was telling you about earlier? Do be quick about it please. Ms. Akashiya here probably wants to get going."

Ruby suddenly appeared from a dark corner. Moka was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Ruby standing there.

"Yes sir." Ruby said as she bowed and exited the office back into the waiting area.

"Sir, what item is Ruby retrieving? I can't imagine what else I would need." Moka questioned. She was wary of what ever the chairman was planning. _'What item is he talking about? What else could I need but the rosario?'_ Moka thought.

"It's nothing to worry about. Ah! I knew it was here somewhere." the chairman said as he pulled a velvet covered box.

_'Well, I am receiving some type of trinket like a necklace so it makes sense.'_ Moka thought to herself as her eyes focused on the box. The chairman carefully took off the covering then placed the box onto his desk. He motioned an invitation to Moka for her to open the box herself.

"_You_ must open it. The instant the rosario feels your touch, it will be tuned to you and you alone. _No one_ else will be able to use it." the chairman said mystically as he moved away from her and the box.

Moka slowly walked closer and placed her hands on either side of the box's lid. Moka's hands trembled slightly before she cautiously took of the cover of the box and set her eyes on the new rosario. _Her _new rosario.

* * *

**AN: **Comments and PM's, hell even e-mails are all welcome. I really enjoy getting those kinds of things and if you have any opinions as to where I should go with this, please do share. I may just agree with you! But if you DO want to share PLEASE PM, don't just comment it. Cause I wanna discuss why and I might like the idea and want to get more details. so_ Please Review~_

**Side note:** I got the name santrum (totally fictional fruit) from mixing and matching two Latin words: sanguis, blood and fructus, fruit. I was just going to have it be santru, but it sounded weird so I added a 'M' to the end!

Thanks to Lord Destroyer for pointing out my mistake with the 'oni/onesama' thing. I'm pretty sure I fixed them all. I completely forgot that it was supposed to be 'onesama', so really, thanks.


	8. The New Rosario

**AN: **Here it is! The long awaited moment! The unveiling of the new Rosario! Just a heads up, like I'm sure you have noticed and assumed, this new Rosario is NOT LIKE THE OLD ONE!

Also, I'm not completely sure if I should keep Ria in the story or not. So you should comment about that. :) Enjoy!~

**I DO NOT own Rosario+Vampire; it belongs to it's respective owner/s.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The New Rosario**

Moka openly gasped and stood there, staring at the box and what it contained. "It's so... beautiful..."

Unlike her old Rosario, this one was not to be worn on a choker. This rosario was to be worn as a bracelet. It had two large silver bands that crossed in the middle of the front and ended separately in the back so that Moka would be able to slip it on and off. Right at the intersection there was a charm-like cross dangling from a loop in the band. The cross was small, it was only a little bigger then the size of Moka's thumb. In the middle there was a gem embedded into the silver. It was the same as her other one; only it was much smaller. The familiar dark and deep red glimmered into her eyes. (**AN:**There is a link with a picture I drew that shows what the rosario looks like at my profile!~)

"I had hoped you would think so. I can confidently say that it is one of my better rosaries." the chairman mused.

"Yes, it's quality is far higher then my previous one. And that rosario was made by one of the best craftsmen in the vampire society." Moka said as she lifted her hand to bring it to the rosario.

When Moka touched it, a bright white light shot out at her. The light engulfed her hand, creeping up her arm and continued until Moka was completely enveloped in the bright white. After a few seconds the light made its way back down Moka's arm and settled into the rosario, which was now on her wrist.

"_What the hell?! I didn't put it on! What was that light?!"_ Moka demanded as she was startled by it's sudden appearance on her wrist. Moka tried to take it off, but it wouldn't move. She couldn't even turn the bracelet side to side! It was stuck in place and refused to move.

"I do not suggest you do that Miss Akashiya. I don't think it would be wise for you to break your rosario before you even give it a chance." the chairman said to her as if she was missing an obvious detail.

"What do you mean 'give it a chance'?! It just appeared on my wrist without my placing it there!" Moka shouted out. She then shut her mouth and looked at him in shock. "Wait. How am I still on the outside, shouldn't I be sealed right now? Where is the Outer Moka from before?"

"Hahahahaha... I would have thought that you would be happy that the other Moka didn't come back." the chairman chuckled then continued, "Yes, you notice it now. You are still on the surface and you will remain there. The other Moka was created by the enchantments placed on a silver cross to make it a rosario. Only the person who placed those enchantments could make them again. Thus, I cannot place them myself."

"Lord Akashiya..." Moka muttered.

"Yes, your father." the chairman said as he walked back around the table to stand beside Moka. "Would you like me to explain the special powers of the rosario that now occupies your body?"

"Yes sir. Please. But we need to hurry, Tsukune may be in trouble." Moka answered quickly. '_You had better explain EVERYTHING about this rosario to me. And do it QUICKLY, I don't have TIME to just stand around. Tsukune NEEDS me!"_

"Very well." the chairman said. Then his eyes shined brighter and he began, "For one, this rosario is made of pure silver. Even the link that holds the cross is made of solid silver. So as such, this is an immensely expensive object, besides the fact that it is a rosario. Now I made this one so that you yourself can remove it when you want; however, you can not remove it for more then 24 hours at a time. If you do, the seal will be either broken or severely damaged. Any questions so far Miss Akashiya?"

"Yes. If I can take it off whenever I want, why couldn't I take it off just a moment agao?" Moka asked. She had a great deal of questions, but thought this would be the best to start with.

"Oh yes, that's right, I had forgotten about this." the chairman said as he remembered another condition of the rosario. "I will explain how to take it off in a little while. Let's give the rosario a chance to get used to your aura and your body then I'll tell you how to remove it."

"Fine. But I am supposed to be sealed correct?" Moka asked.

"That is correct."

"Then why is it that I can still feel the full extend of my aura and my body hasn't changed at all?! Surely I'm not sealed!" Moka exclaimed.

"Oh my, you **are** sealed have no fear of that. The reason you can still feel your power was going to be my next point. But please let us have a seat. I'm afraid my old bones can't take standing this long." said the chairman as he went back to the other side of his desk and sat down in his chair. He then looked through his desk and pulled out a small hand mirror. "And your body **has** changed slightly."

"Yeah right, like a mighty Dark Lord can't handle standing." Moka scoffed quietly before she took the mirror from his extended hand.

"You would be surprised Miss Akashiya, at what I can no longer do. I fear my time is slowly passing on." he said mysteriously.

Moka looked into it to see her reflection, everything was the same except for one defining attribute. Her eyes had changed from the dark red with slitted pupils, into a light green similar to the outer Moka's with regular pupils. "W-Wh-What happened to my eyes? They are green now."

"Your crimson eyes are the mark of a vampire. It only makes sense that they would need to change. And so they did." the chairman calmly explained. "Now then, the reason you couldn't remove it earlier is because you were trying to use your vampire strength to remove it. The rosario blocked out all of your strength when you flared your aura in an attempt to make it release. It would do that _every_ time you try to take it off with vampire strength."

"Then how am I to take it off?" Moka questioned.

"Instead of flaring your strength, shut it all out." he answered. "When the rosario doesn't sense your vampire aura and you try to take it off, it will oblige to your will and release itself. Simple as that."

"Simple? How am I supposed to just block it _all_ out? Using our strong youki is natural to a vampire from birth. Not using it, isn't an easy task."

"Hm... that _**is**_ a problem huh?" the chairman said quietly. He rubbed his chin with his hand then shot it into the air. "I know! Why don't you try to picture bottling up ALL of your aura and lock it away!"

"Very well, I will try..." Moka tried to think of everything that made her a vampire, her power, her eyes, her lust for blood, and her pride; she thought of locking them away in her mind and clearing everything else but the task at hand. Once Moka had done so, she snapped open her eyes and her left hand slowly grabbed for the rosario. It came off smoothly and without protest.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it? You should put it back on, now that you know how to take it off.." the chairman pressed.

"Speak for yourself. Shutting away all things that make myself a vampire is NOT easy." Moka sighed. She put it back on and once again the white light enveloped her, but it went away faster this time."Is there anything else you need to tell me about my rosario?"

He reached and grabbed the box that had held her rosario. "Just one more thing. Your rosario is connected to another rosario. This...is Mr. Aono's rosario, should he survive to need it." He turned the box around and lifted out the layer of cushion that her's had been laying on. Underneath was another rosario.

This rosario was also a bracelet but it didn't have silver bands like hers. Tsukune's was made of gold and was chain-linked. It held a charm-like circle with a cross embedded into the gold. His cross also held the deep red stone in the center. (**AN:** Think Holy Lock, but this is just a normal rosario like Moka's.)

"His rosario has the same abilities and attributes as your own. They merely look different to suit each of your personalities." the chairman said.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"C**o**M**e** I**n..." **the chairman said in his creepy voice.

"S-Sir, the item you requested." Ruby said as she scurried in and placed a package onto the desk. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Ruby looked away from the chairman for only a second and looked at Moka like she hadn't noticed her before. "M-Moka? Is that you?"

"Yes, of course it is." Moka answered coldly.

"Your eyes...! And I can't feel your aura at all!" Ruby said as she examined Moka closely.

"Yes Ruby, that is what a rosario does." Moka sighed impatiently. '_I could be saving Tsukune right now. Common old man...' _

"You may go Ruby." the chairman said.

"Yes sir. Goodbye Moka..." Ruby said quietly as she exited the room.

"In this package is an item that will cancel out any magic it touches." the chairman said as he unwrapped the package to reveal a red whip. "This... is Belmont."

* * *

"Ria...where... are we... going?..." Tsukune managed to choke out in between gasps for air. They had been climbing the mountain for hours and the terrain and altitude was starting to wear on Tsukune. '_I...don't __know...how much longer...I can last...'_

"Don't worry Tsukune! It's not much further! Common hurry up!" Ria called out to him. She was far ahead of him, compared to Tsukune she wasn't tired at all. Ria was used to the mountain and she could stand the altitude with ease. "Hey! Tsukune! Do you want any help?!"

"Um-m...No thanks! I'll make it, no problem!" He answered back as loudly as he could.

But Ria ignored him and practically _flew_ back to him. She jumped onto boulders then bounded off them, giving her even more speed. She dodged through rumble and was quickly by his side. It would have taken Tsukune at least 15 minutes to get to where she had been; yet Ria could travel the same distance in less then a minute!

_'Wow...she is fast..' _Tsukune thought to himself as he watched Ria make her way over to him. "Just how long have you been in this world Ria?"

"Why do you ask Tsukune?" Ria asked, slightly surprised by his question.

"You seem to be really comfortable on the mountain. You look like you've traveled on it a lot." He explained. "You just seem like you're at-home with this world."

"Oh yeah?" Ria told him. "You seem surprised." She laughed under her breath. "Though I don't blame you. You are new to the world of monsters and don't know much yet. But don't worry, I'll let you in on everything you'll need to know."

"What kind of monster are you?" Tsukune stuttered.

I'm sealed right now, so it's no surprise that you can't tell." Ria lifted her left leg, on her ankle was a gold chain. Simple, yet elegant. "I am a vampire. If I wasn't sealed I could show you my true self. When we start your training I will show you what a vampire can really do."

Tsukune thought as he climbed,_ 'A vampire... the same as Moka. This woman must be just as terrifying when she is unsealed...'_

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the castle?" Ria said before she lifted him into her arms. "I'm going to just carry you, it will be much faster."

Before Tsukune could respond she started to run. At first he thought for sure that Ria was going to drop him or that she would trip with him in her arms. But she zipped past rocks and wound her way up the mountain, seeming to have no difficulty in carrying him while running. Then she abruptly stopped, Ria set Tsukune down and after he cleared away his dizziness, he laid his eyes on a majestic castle. The castle was HUGE! It had many towers and a grand wall surrounding it. The castle was partially carved into the mountain itself. This meant that part of the castle must actually be IN the mountain.

"Welcome to the castle of the Dark Lords." Ria said to Tsukune as she motioned him to follow her inside the gates.

"Why is it called the castle of the Dark Lords?" Tsukune asked absentmindedly. '_Is it possible that the Dark __Lords...l-live here?'_

"It called that because this is where all of the Dark Lords were trained." Ria replied listlessly. "This is where you will be spending a lot of time while you are in Paradise."

"Why? Why was I sent here? Who brought me here?" Tsukune asked in shock. _'I can't stay here! I need to get back to Youkai Academy, back to Moka!' _

Ria led them through the halls of the castle until they reached an enormous room that must be the grand hall. At the end of the hall there were three thrones. Tsukune assumed they were for the three Dark Lords.

"Do you like them?" Ria asked him as she touched each throne intimately.

"They are amazing..."

"I'm glad you think so, each of the Dark Lords carved their own throne. You will be making one as well. When your training to be a Dark Lord is complete." Ria said quietly. "I will be giving you your training. I'm sorry but you won't be able to leave this world until your training is either complete, or you fail the training and die."

"What? I'm no Dark Lord! I'm not even a monster, I'm human!" Tsukune objected loudly.

"Tsukune... You aren't human. You were given a vampire's' blood before you came here. You are changing as we speak.." Ria looked away from Tsukune's face for a moment. In that moment Tsukune could have sworn he saw anger flash in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant. Ria then looked back into his eyes and said callously, "You are changing but if you aren't trained, the vampire blood will kill you."

"Who brought me here?" Tsukune questioned seriously. He would have an answer, whether she wished to give it or not.

"You brought yourself here. The power in you was awakened when that vampire injected her blood into your body." Ria said coldly. She had seemed nice to Tsukune until now. For some reason when she talked about his change, she seemed angry and cold-hearted.

"That vampire has a name, Moka." Tsukune shot back. He over pronounced each letter to give it more emphasis.

"_I don't care what her name is_." she hissed. Ria couldn't help but clench her hands into fists. When relaxed her body and looked back at Tsukune, he was tense and ready to defend from an attack from her. "Tsukune, would you do me a favor?"

"Um... s-sure. What it is?" Tsukune said as he straightened out of his defensive pose.

"Would you please go down that hall and into the last room on the right?" Ria asked as she turned back to where they had come and pointed to a hall that went off to the left. "That will be your room for the time being. Make yourself comfortable, I'll come check on you in a little while. I just need to check up on some things."

"Alright..." Tsukune said before he bowed and walked quickly to his new room.

Once he was gone, Ria sat in the middle of the three thrones. She sat in it proudly, giving off an air of authority and power as she waited for the vampiress Moka.

* * *

"Belmont?" Moka asked. She was growing more impatient by the second.

"Worry not Miss Akashiya. This is the last thing before I send you to the wolves of Paradise." the chairman said. He was warning her about the danger in the foreign world, but Moka was in too much of a hurry to take note of it. "Belmont will negate the effects of magic, Do Not Touch It Unless There Is A Great Need."

"Yes, I understand." Moka quickly said. The chairman wrapped up the whip along with the box to the rosarios, packing it away inside her bag.

"R**e**A**d**Y?"

"Of course."

Saying no more he flung out his hands, starburst sand glittered as it slowly fell to the ground in a circle. Once every last grain of sand was on the floor, they began to glow until there was a bright white passageway in the ground.

"Go now, find Tsukune. Stay safe." the chairman said just before Moka stepped fearlessly into the glowing circle.

* * *

**AN: **Wahla! End of chapter 8! I hope you liked it! I don't have much to say so... Just do me a favor and review. Pretty pleeeeeassseee!

DON"T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PIC OF MOKA'S ROSARIO!~~


	9. A Dark Lord's Training

**I DO NOT own Rosario+Vampire; it belongs to its respective owner/s.**

**Also, I DO NOT own the character Ria Sekitan, the character and all of her traits come from Lord of the Land of Fire, Ria is a character in his story "The Mighty Vampire Aono".**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Dark Lord's Training**

Moka found herself standing in a great hall of an ancient castle. She looked ahead to see a woman sitting regally in the middle of three thrones.

"…Akashiya Moka_." _the woman said coldly, her voice full of disdain.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asked in a tone matching the one of the woman.

Then Moka heard a voice she could never mistake. A voice she loved more than anything in the world. It called to her.

"Moka?" Tsukune whispered in shock. Her eyes were not the red he had grown used to, there were now a light green. Also he couldn't feel her fierce aura that usually surrounded her. _'Moka must have gotten a new rosario! But if that is so, where is the other Moka? Oh well, Moka is here and that is all that matters!'_

"Yes Tsukune, it's me." Moka called towards him. She never took her gaze away from the woman in the chair though. The woman had whipped her head to face Tsukune the instant he made his presence known. She glared at him fiercely, but quickly put a mask of kindness on over it.

"Moka! How did you get here?!" Tsukune said as he ran to her and lifted her off her feet and swung her around in a circle. "No, forget it. I'm just so happy you are here!"

"Tsukune... You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Moka breathed.

Tsukune lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "I feel the same. I love you so much."

"I love you too Tsukune." Moka stiffened. "Tsukune, don't EVER scare me like that again. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again." She felt a furious glare stabbing daggers into her back. She turned to see the woman glaring openly at the two of them. In response, Moka withdrew from the embrace. Only to firmly grasp Tsukune's hand. Together Moka and Tsukune faced the woman.

"This is the person I was telling you about, this is Moka." Tsukune introduced Moka to the woman.

"Tsukune, why are you with this woman?" Moka asked accusingly. She trusted Tsukune and his love towards her, but Moka was wary of the woman who she knew all too well.

"Moka, this is…" Tsukune started but Ria cut in before he could continue.

"Oh me, oh my. What a surprise, I didn't expect you to interrupt. I was told there would be no influence from the other Lords." Mia said in a tone that was mocking. "How it warms my heart to see my dear little sister again."

"Ria..." Moka whispered so quietly that Tsukune could hardly hear her. She instantly was as stiff as stone, her face an emotionless mask as if it were carved from stone. Though Moka's voice betrayed her facade; it was laced with caution and astonishment.

"Moka? How do you know Ria?" Tsukune asked her in a hushed tone.

Ria then stood and walked down from the throne's threshold. "I am Ria Sekitan, the eldest of Lord Akashiya's daughters.""

Tsukune was shocked. He had never seen Moka afraid of anything. Yet in the instant that Ria called her sister, Moka stiffened and her hand clenched tighter around his. Tsukune couldn't help but shutter at the air of tremendous power Ria carried. She looked at them with contempt. Ever so slowly Ria walked circles around the couple, looking the both of them up and down. This Ria was completely different from how she was in the cave and on the way to the castle. Ria stopped pacing and faced them once again. When she was with Tsukune in the cave, Ria had seemed kind and caring when she spoke. Now she seemed powerful and frightening.

"Oh me, oh my… Moka you have changed, haven't you? Where is your old rosario? You were not supposed to be able to take it off. Only Lord Akashiya should have been able to remove it."

"It was a required sacrifice." Moka answered in an emotionless voice. But Tsukune could tell she was tense and worried. He could read her emotions even if she wasn't putting them forth. Surprising since Moka was usually impossible to read.

"…A sacrifice. What could have possibly been worth the loss of the rosario? "Ria asked harshly.

"You would never understand Ria." Moka shot back just as harsh. _'Ria, why are you here… And you are different as well… It has been so long since we have seen each other, but there is no way I could forget your eyes; the eyes of a cruel, proud vampire. Even when sealed your eyes were dark brown, so how is it that your eyes are now an ice-blue? Either way, I have to protect Tsukune from you.'_

Tsukune just stood by; he was frozen solid by the turn of events. The two unbelievably beautiful and powerful vampires were tense and prepared for a possible brawl. Moka proudly straightened and let go of Tsukune's hand so that she could move to place herself in between Ria and him. While Ria watched with a coy smirk, she stood waiting for Moka's next move.

"Now, now Moka, must we resort to violence? You always have been one to settle things with your fists rather than your mind, so hot-headed." Ria laughed as she antagonized Moka.

"And you Ria always fight with your mind, whittling your way into people's minds and toying with them until you are done using them or get bored." Moka retorted. She was getting angry and agitated.

Tsukune could sense that Moka would lose control and attack soon, so he drew near to her and grabbed her hand. "Moka… calm down."

At his touch Moka slapped his hand away lightly and turned her head to look at him. "Do not get in the way."

Moka's words were cold, but her eyes when connected with his he knew. Moka didn't want Tsukune to get hurt. However, Tsukune didn't want Moka to get hurt either. He didn't even want Ria to get hurt. Tsukune didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Moka, don't do this. You won't have to protect me because you will not fight. If you get angry and carried away, well that is what Ria wants. Please calm down." Tsukune firmly replied. After saying so he wrapped his arms around Moka, trapping her in his arms so that she would not escape.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered before she could pry his arms away.

"Oh me, oh my. Moka dear, you should listen to Tsukune. I'm in no mood to fight with you and I need to report to Lord Akashiya about this turn of events. After I make you leave of course." Ria interrupted nonchalantly.

"Ria why are you here?" Moka asked firmly. _'I should have known **that** man was behind this.'_

"I came here to see my dear little sister and her lover of course." Ria said with a smile on her lips.

"What did he send you here to do?" Moka brushed off Ria's answer as a lie and asked again. "…And Tsukune isn't just my lover, he is my blood mate and you will respect him as such."

"Oh me, oh my! A blood mate, hm? Well, well. Then you know that you must introduce him to Lord Akashiya. That is, if he even manages to survive the training." Ria chuckled as she thought about Moka's dear mate suffering from the trails. "Oh and as to why I am here, I was sent here to force his transformation to occur. I was to teach him what it means to be a vampire. After that, I'm to train him so that he could perform the trails."

"What training are you talking about?" Moka demanded.

"A Dark Lord's Training..." Tsukune answered for Ria.

"A D-Dark Lord?!" Moka stuttered. _'Tsukune? A Dark Lord? That's...impossible. He isn't even a vampire yet!'_

Ria clapped her hands together once and shouted lightly, "Well! It looks like you guys have a lot you need to discuss." The loud noise made Tsukune jump, but Moka was unmoved."I'll just be going! Can't keep Lord Akashiya waiting! Oh and Tsukune..." Ria dropped her tone and she quickly disappeared only to reappear right behind him.

_'How did she get over here?! So fast...'_ Tsukune thought in an instant.

"Do be gentle with my little sister. After all she still is an innocent, unlike me."She whispered into his ear. Then she lightly placed a kiss on his neck; right where Moka had injected her blood into him, starting the change. Ria had made sure she was quiet enough for Moka to not overhear her.

"W-WHAT?!" Tsukune jumped.

"Tsukune!" Moka wheeled around and grabbed his shoulders. A small trickle of blood was flowing from his nose. But Tsukune quickly recovered and responded.

"U-Uhm... I'm fine Moka, don't worry."

Before either Tsukune or Moka knew, she was gone. Ria had disappeared.

* * *

**AN:** DAANNGG This one is so short! I didn't know it was going to be so short when I thought of it! So how will Moka react to the sudden news?! And how DO you force a transformation anyway?! BTW_~!Please Review!~_

For those who I'm sure are wondering, I won't be going back to the lives of the other girls much anymore, seeing as they aren't the main characters and I haven't found a way to twist them into the plot yet! I may just check back in with them after a while or something. IDK I'll brainstorm it!


	10. Sweet Moments

Results of MxT Lemon Poll:

**Yes:88%**

No:3%

I'll skip it:3%

I'll quit if you do:3%

Separate story:3%

**I DO NOT own Rosario+Vampire; it belongs to it's respective owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sweet Moments  
**

Moka dropped the bag she and been carrying and slowly slid closer to Tsukune, her eyes locked onto his in an iron glare. "Exactly when and how did you meet Ria? What did she do? What did she tell you?"

"Moka, calm down. Let's go for a walk." Tsukune said in a reserved, controlled voice. When he could see that she wouldn't object he reached for her hand and grasped it in his. Together they turned and walked hand in hand to explore the large castle. Neither of them so much as whispered a word to each other as they traversed through the halls. They were saving their words for later.

_'Tsukune, what happened while you were here. You don't look like you are rejecting the change at all. I just hope Ria didn't do or say anything that will be troublesome...'_ Moka's thoughts ran wildly in her mind, she was picturing everything that might have happened. Moka's imagination was making her wary. But she tried her best to make herself appear emotionless so that Tsukune wouldn't be worried.

But little did she know that Tsukune did in fact know that she was nervous and scared. He knew _exactly_ how afraid she was of what he would tell her. Tsukune, not wanting Moka to worry needlessly, clenched his hand a little tighter, causing Moka to look at him in a questioning manner. Tsukune returned the unspoken question with a light smile and loving eyes. It clearly said: "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

Seeing his smile, Moka couldn't help but reflect it back to him. He had that effect on her, without words Tsukune could comfort her. He had become Moka's world, her reason to keep living; Tsukune had become her life. Moka leaned her head against his arm as they walked. She was just so relieved that he was okay and that he wasn't in danger.

_'No... he is in danger. **That** man knew he was going to be here and sent **Ria** to get information about him and relay it back... At least that's what Ria made it seem like, but god knows I can't trust **her**. So what could she really have been here for? Or was she telling the truth for once?' _Moka bunched up her eyebrows in thought. '_Dammit, this is all too confusing! Whenever I think about Ria I can't help but remember everything she did when I was young... I learned that lesson quickly... **never** trust Ria...'_

Moka turned her attention away from her thoughts and focused on where Tsukune was leading her. She noticed that they were gradually walking lower and lower into the castle; the floor tilted downwards like a ramp. Moka had assumed the castle was very large from just seeing the throne room, but she had not been able to see the outside of it and how it was a part of the mountain. So she had no idea that Tsukune and her were_ inside_ the mountain now. That was, until the hallways walls slowly became rougher and they were no longer clean-cut. Within no time, the halls were no longer halls, they were cave walls. Stalactites and stalagmites were shooting out from the ceiling and ground_._

"Tsukune where are we exactly?" Moka questioned softly. She was easily weaving her way through the cave, but Tsukune was having a bit of a hard time. He tried to follow Moka's steps but couldn't keep up with her. Moka found herself waiting for Tsukune often as he traversed his way through the ruble and maze of the cave.

"I'm not really sure..." Tsukune had a faint idea of where they were going, he had the same pulling feeling that had led him to the underground cavern with the numerous lakes for the third time now. The first time was when he was entering this mysterious world. The second time had been before he found Ria in the pool, or should he say Ria found him. Now the pulling sensation was luring him back to the same area.

"Tsukune..." Moka quietly started. "I trust you, but you have to tell me what happened here in Paradise. After you tell me everything, I need to tell you about my family... and vampires in general."

"U-Um, okay Moka well... wait. What did you call this place?"

"Paradise. It's a place made by the chairman and the other Dark Lords. He was the one who sent me here to you. Before he did, the chairman explained what this world was. The chairman told me that he made this place to protect legendary breeds of monsters." Moka explained.

"What?! He_ made _a world?!" Tsukune blurted out. "Is there anything he can't do?!"

"It does seem that way, doesn't it. Now, back to your story." Moka pressed as they continued to go through the cavern.

"Well let's see... I'm not really sure how I got here, one second I was in your room and the next I was in a dark space, devoid of any color or shape. I just walked forward for what seemed days, eventually I found my self wading through an underground lake inside a cave. The opening of the cave was covered by a waterfall..." Tsukune told Moka everything from the moment he arrived in remained silent and never interrupted and was patient when Tsukune needed time to remember details. All the while they continued weaving through the tunnels in the mountain. If they ever came upon a crossroads neither would remember because Tsukune led them without hesitation as if he had traversed the tunnels hundreds of times.

"Impressive, you have had to deal with a lot since coming here. You had to survive in unknown territory filled with dangerous animals, including Ria. What is even more surprising is that you were able to do all of those things all while carrying the burden of my blood in your body. Very impressive." Moka praised him.

Tsukune quickly said, "I didn't really do much of anything. I didn't have any trouble with animals, I never even saw one. And Ria acted completely different then she had when she saw you compared to when she first showed herself. So surviving until you reached me wasn't really all that hard..."

Moka looked at him and said, "But you still had the vampire blood in your body. You should have never been able to do the things you did."

Tsukune could say nothing to that. After all, Moka was a vampire herself, she would know more about the subject then him. The pair walked hand and hand quietly for a time before Tsukune broke the silence.

"Hey Moka, weren't you going to tell me more about your family and about all vampires?" Tsukune said. He felt Moka stiffen then relax to hide the emotion away. "Since I am turning into one, I should probably know more about them."

Moka didn't answer right away, eventually she sighed and said in a quiet yet firm voice, "Yes, I supposed it is about time you knew more... just don't think badly of me because of it..."

As she said this, Tsukune could sense that they were close to the lake. Sure enough, they turned a last corner and caught sight of the grand underground spring. Tsukune led Moka around many pools in search of the perfect one. He found it close to the wall of the cave, it was waist deep and had an edge about halfway down which provided a place to sit in the water.

Tsukune shocked Moka and himself by letting go of her hand and quickly taking off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers. _'What made me do that?! I'd never strip down to my boxers in front of Moka, but I just did!'_ Tsukune then moved to step into the water.

"Tsukune!" Moka screeched as she tried to grab his arm and pull him away from the pool. "What are you doing?! The water could KILL you!" But Moka's outstretched hands missed because Moka's scream had made Tsukune jump and tip back over the pool. Moka saw Tsukune fall into the water as if everything was in slow motion. She saw his shocked expression before he hit the water and sank to the bottom of the spring. Moka fell to her knees at the side of pool, clutching the side and leaning over the pool, yelling "Tsukune!"

Moka instantly stood and started to peel off her clothes until she too was only covered by her underwear. Before Moka could jump in after him, Tsukune resurfaced. "Moka, relax! I'm water isn't hurting me so take it easy." Tsukune took in the sight of Moka suddenly and was frozen by her beauty and the shock of seeing her so devoid of clothing. He quickly recovered and waded over to her, Moka's eyes were open wide in shock.

"How can you...?" Moka whispered in astonishment. "ALL vampires are hurt by water. You should be writhing in pain!"

"Well technically I'm not a vampire yet. Maybe that's why I'm still okay in water."

Tsukune rubbed his chin while he tried to think up an explanation. While Moka looked him over, she had meant to search for injuries but she was quickly distracted my Tsukune's trim, toned body. Her eyes slowly traveled across his chest, taking every inch of him in before lowering her gaze until she was stopped by the water. Moka flicked her eyes back to Tsukune's face before he could catch her eyes glued to his form.

"Wait! Remember, Ria was able to be in the water here too! So the fact that I'm not a vampire can't be it. That also means..." Tsukune looked at Moka, a brave, mischievous glint in his eye.

"Don't even think about it." Moka said as she backed away from the pool.

"Too late for that, I already thought about it." Tsukune lifted himself out of the pool and took a step towards her.

"You wouldn't _dare_..." Moka warned, Tsukune took a few more slow steps.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

As he came closer, Moka moved farther back but found herself pressed against the cave wall. She looked to the left and the right but there was no where she could go. She looked back at Tsukune to find him right in front of her. Tsukune had used the time when she looked away to close the gap between them. He swept her up into his arms and suddenly they were at the edge of the pool again.

_'How in the world did he get me here so fast?! I didn't even see him move!'_ She wrapped her hands around Tsukune's neck, holding on for dear life. Tsukune may have come to the conclusion that the water wouldn't hurt her, but didn't mean Moka was eager to step into her natural enemy.

Tsukune chuckled and held her tighter for reassurance before he lightly stepped down into the water. He felt Moka stiffen when the water first touched her skin. But once she realized that the water wouldn't hurt her, Moka relaxed and loosened her grip on Tsukune's neck. He still held her in his arms as he sat down, placing her in his lap.

"Not so bad right?" Tsukune said in a deep alluring voice.

Moka peered deep into his eyes and replied, "No, not nearly as bad as I thought it would be." She then rested her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN:** As always comments, reviews, e-mails, and messages are greatly appreciated. It's you, the readers, that drives me to continue. You all drive me to keep writing and it's hard for me to go on if I haven't got much feedback. so_Please Review~!_

Oh and I drew a picture of what I thought the cover of this story would be if it were a book! The link for it is near the bottom of my profile! Check it out!~ Till next time, see ya!~


	11. Intensity

**AN:** Chapter 10 was a little weak, not much happened. So I thought as compensation I'd make this one a little more interesting. Thanks for the review and comments, they mean a lot whether it seems like it or not.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long. I try my best to not disappoint, but it can be difficult. Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated.

**WARNING!:** This chapter contains **adult situations** it's not _quite_ 'lemon' but it is meant for an **adult audience only**. _You have been warned_.

Seeing as how **I plan to add lemon** later and there will also be **violence and adult language** in chapters to come; I have bumped the rating level from **'T' up to 'M'**. This severely pains me, but you know what they say: There can be no pleasure without pain.

So with no further gilding of the lily, here is Chapter 11. Enjoy!~

**I DO NOT own Rosario+Vampire; it belongs to its respective owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Intensity**

"Hey Moka," Tsukune started.

"What is it?" Moka said, she tilted her head up to face him.

Tsukune lifted one of his hands from the water and smiled before he flicked some of the water in her face, causing her to jump, slide off of Tsukune's lap, and fall back into the water. When Moka resurfaced, she came up to find Tsukune laughing loudly. This, of course, made Moka agitated.

"What was**_ that_** for?!" Moka burst out. She had a glint in her eye and Tsukune had neither the time to reply nor to dodge the huge splash of water she sent back at him. Her shot was dead-on; it hit Tsukune squarely and soaked him thoroughly.

Tsukune wiped the water from his eyes and set his gaze on Moka. He flashed a mischievous grin. "Oh it's **_so_** on."

He then sent back an equally strong wave, but Moka, using her vampire speed, escaped it.

"No fair! That is cheating!" Tsukune whined.

Moka sent another giant wave towards him. Tsukune just barely missed most of it. Moka couldn't help but laugh at Tsukune's attempts to splash back at her. "Tsukune, I can't help that you don't have the _skills_ that I possess!" She sent quick, powerful splashes back at him.

_'Wow she is taking this **way** to seriously! If I'm not careful I might **drown**!'_ Tsukune dove under the water at the last second, unbeknownst to Moka. Using his advantage, Tsukune swam through the water over to Moka. He swam behind her and slowly rose from the water. Tsukune crept through the water, careful to make no noise. He stopped when he was right behind her back. Tsukune raised his hand and was reaching to touch Moka's shoulder and scare her. '_Just a little further... Haha this is going to scare her so much!'_

Suddenly Tsukune was flying over Moka's shoulder! She had grabbed his hand and flipped him over her, slamming him into the water.

"That was foolish, Tsukune. I expected a better challenge from you." Moka chuckled then lightly reprimanded him.

"H-How did you know I was there?!" Tsukune sputtered out, along with a mouthful of water.

Moka surprised him by helping him up and drawing near. She drew closer to his as if to kiss him, but instead she kissed his cheek. Then she slid lower and kissed his jaw, again Moka slid lower and kissed the crook in his neck.

"I could smell you, even when you were in the water." Moka kissed his neck again, slowly scraping her fangs along his neck. She put enough pressure so that it left marks, but she didn't break the skin. "Like I could ever forget your scent? My Tsukune, I do believe you underestimate me... I shall have to remind you of your place..."

Moka lightly pushed Tsukune back slowly, light enough as to not tip him over, but with enough force to make him walk backwards. After a few steps Tsukune reached the edge of the pool. Moka forced him to sit on the ledge in the water; she then proceeded to straddle him.

"M-Moka what are you...?!"

"Sh... Don't worry... Let me handle this..." Moka purred.

Moka snaked her fingers in his hair and tilted his head up to face hers. Moka slowly lowered to his lips, lightly brushing hers against his. Tsukune wrapped his hands around her back, gently caressing her form. Moka could sense his inner frustration with her teasing. He tried to push himself up to meet her lips but Moka had predicted this. She held his head firmly with her hands in his hair. Tsukune was powerless. Moka continued to tease him by moving her lips away from his and drifted along his cheek, back to his chin then to the other side. Then Tsukune did something she had not expected.

He growled at her, a deep guttural growl. Not a noise he should have been able to make.

It surprised Moka and made her hesitate for a moment. She pulled away and looked into Tsukune's eyes. Moka could have sworn that she saw something unusual in his eyes, but it was soon forgotten. Moka ferociously responded to his action and smashed their lips together. When Moka had to part to take a breath, Tsukune saw his chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth, surprising her yet again with his actions. They competed with each other for dominance, neither showing any sign of submission.

_'Since when is he so... assertive, so... aggressive?! I had no idea he would be this amazing! I was sure that I would always be the dominant one! I could **definitely** get used to this...!' _Moka thought in a hazy blur.

* * *

"Oh me, oh my, what do we have here..." came a sneer from the shadows of the cave. Ria had followed Tsukune and Moka through the caves and hid herself to observe them. "I do believe this could get _interesting_. It was the right decision to suspend my leaving to instead follow them. If I relay _this_ back to father... hahaha... _he will **definitely** kill the boy_."

She watched them hold, caress, and kiss each other affectionately.

_'The boy seems extremely capable... how surprising. I never would have thought that he had it in him to make-out with Moka who is clearly the more dominant one.'_ Ria chuckled as she imagined Tsukune's lips moving against her own, she imagined Tsukune caressing _her_ body instead of Moka's. A small shudder rippled down Ria's back, causing her to snap back into attention. Now focused, Ria silently moved closer to be able to hear what the couple were saying.

* * *

Moka wanted to feel more of _him_. She released his head and slid her hands down onto his chest. Moka ran her hands all around his chest, memorizing every scar that had been marked along his body. Tsukune hated those scars, but Moka thought that they suited him, the scars just made her _want_ him even _more_.

Meanwhile Tsukune was nimbly tracing designs on Moka's back, he too was memorizing every inch of her body. His every touch elicited a deep moan from the vampress. Tsukune wanted to _taste _more of her. He moved from her lips and traveled down her face, to her neck. Tsukune trailed his kisses around her neck, licking and nipping lightly.

Moka couldn't help but throw her head back and wrap a hand around his back. The other reached for his right hand, which was holding her waist. She drug the hand up her waist, slowly ascending past her middle. Moka led Tsukune's hand to her breast, forcing him to massage it. Tsukune hitched a breath for a second before he started to move of his own accord. Tsukune started to bring his kissing farther down her neck, across the base of her neck. He trailed lower still, reaching just above her cleavage.

Then, much to Moka's annoyance, he traveled back up and rested his forehead on her shoulder near her neck, his nose teasing the side of it. Tsukune was breathing deeply and with every breath Tsukune could smell an astounding scent that made the back of his throat clench and feel dry.

Moka didn't notice this; she only noted the fact that he had halted his advances.

"Tsukune...don't...stop." Moka moaned.

"M-Moka..." Tsukune whispered. "Moka, we need to stop."

"What? Why?!" Moka snapped her head to face him with fiery eyes. "Do not test me Tsukune."

Tsukune caressed the side of her face with his hand. He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I would never test you, my dear Moka." Tsukune tilted Moka's chin and softly kissed her. He reluctantly pulled away. "None the less, we do need to stop. This is not the time, nor the place to do this."

Moka pulled back away from him and looked back him with a hard look as if she were trying to find out if he was serious. After a little while she leaned back into him and placed her forehead against his, her intense eyes studying his. Moka smirked and asked in a mocking tone, "Don't you want me? I know you do. _You _know you do. So what is the problem?"

"U-Uh... y-yea I want you. More than you could possibly know..." Tsukune was distracted as he stiffened when Moka started to rub her body slowly, sensually against his. Her now hard nipples were rubbing against his chest through her bra, making Tsukune lose his train of thought. Tsukune could sense the lust emanating from her. In his mind, Tsukune was battling between his instincts and his self control. His control was starting to lose. There was an incredibly beautiful goddess in total heat for him, making it clear that she wanted to make love to him right there and then. It was a miracle that he had managed to hold on for this long.

"What was that Tsukune? You want this? _I _want this. We are mates, it's not like we are doing anything wrong. As my mate it's your duty to fulfill my desires, just as I will fulfill yours. We both want this, so don't stop." Moka whispered seductively.

"No!" Tsukune snapped back into attention and grabbed Moka's shoulders, moving her away from him. _'A few more seconds of that and I would have been lost for sure. Take a breath... okay now to stop this before it goes too far.'_

Moka stopped and stared at Tsukune with a confused expression. Seeing the resolve on his face, Moka released her hold on him and got off of his lap. She stepped back; her expression no longer questioning it now was expressionless_. _Moka turned her back to him as she felt her mask slip. Her eyes would have betrayed her.

"Tsukune, why do you refuse me? Am I not_ good _enough for you?" Moka said in a strong commanding voice.

"Moka... it isn't that you aren't good enough for me. It's just that... well... how do I put it... I uh... want to... wait... to do _that_." Tsukune stammered as he tried to explain. He stood and moved close behind her. Tsukune could sense her pain in his refusal. A single thought kept flashing through his mind as he tried to concentrate on Moka.

_'He **doesn't want me**; he **rejected** me...** WHY**...?!'_

" 'Wait'? Wait for what?" Moka asked.

"Well... you know... until... I'm... with my... uh... wife..." Tsukune managed to choke out. After he said it he waited impatiently for her reply.

"Why? We _are_ mates, aren't we? What else would you need to wait for?" Moka didn't understand. Vampires had a different moral code when compared to the humans. It wasn't at all unusual for a vampire to have many lovers before they found a permanent mate. So she had not been taught to 'wait' until she was married.

"You keep saying that I am your 'mate', what does that even mean?"

"A mate, more formally known as a_ blood mate_, is a little like a wife in the human world. It means that we are bound to each other and will be together forever. The only thing missing is the process of making it official." Moka explained. "Making it official is similar to a wedding, only a vampire's 'wedding' festivities last a total of seven days."

"Oh... so that's what a blood mate is..." Tsukune mumbled, his cheeks instantly flushed red. "And you want... to be mates?... With me?"

Moka turned to face Tsukune, her face not showing any of the pain from his rejection. "I believe I have made that obvious Tsukune."

"Uh... well yea I guess you are right..." Tsukune blushed again and looked away from Moka's intense eyes boring into his own.

"Of course I am right." Moka smirked at him, crossed her arms over her chest, and said "Whether you like it or not, you have no choice. _I_ chose _you_, so you _will_ be with me. From the very start I knew there was something about you that made you... special. I forced the feeling down, locking it away with my pride. You were a human, I am a vampire; the most unlikely match. Over time with our every meeting, I grew to care for you. Before I realized it, I was addicted. I found myself craving for a chance to come out again. I'm not happy that we lost omote, but I can't say that I'm not happy that I get to be out all of the time."

Tsukune lowered his head and spoke in a quiet voice, "I miss omote too... but I'm happy to be with you. I just wish she didn't have to disappear for good."

"Yeah..." Moka whispered quietly.

"Hey I have an idea!" Tsukune suddenly burst out.

He waded to the side of the pool and hoisted himself out. Tsukune then turned and motioned for Moka to come. After he helped Moka out of the water, he sprinted away and launched himself off the side of the large lake. Tsukune dived into the large lake and resurfaced after being under the water for a long time.

_'Must be really deep...' _Moka thought to herself as she waited on the edge.

Tsukune waded over to the side where she was waiting. He cleared the water from his eyes and looked up to her. Moka was standing stiffly with her arms crossed, glaring at the water.

"What's wrong Moka? Come on in! The water feels great!"

"..." Moka slit her eyes more and continued to glare at the water. "I... can't."

"Why not?"

Moka sighed. "I... ugh. I... don't know how to swim."

"Oh..."


	12. The High Counsel

**AN:** I swear I'll see this story to the end, I won't quit on it. So no worries there. : )

**I Do NOT Own Rosario+Vampire; It Belongs To Its Respective Owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The High Counsel**

"Don't act so surprised! It's not like I ever had a chance to learn how to swim!" Moka mumbled in defense.

"I understand Moka. I'll just have to teach you then! Swimming is easy you'll learn in no time!" Tsukune said as he hefted himself out of the water and stood next to Moka, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"..."

"What's wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked in a cheery voice.

"It makes me sick to think that I can't do something you say is so easy. I can't believe something so weak like water can defeat a mighty vampire." Moka said in a strained, frustrated tone.

"No one is perfect, though you _are_ dangerously close." Tsukune took Moka's hand and lead her to a shallow area of the lake. "Everything about you is so amazing. I can't help but wonder what could _possibly _make you love _me_. Out of all the people a mighty vampress like you could have chosen, you pick a pathetic, lowly_ human_. I don't think I will ever understand why."

"Dear Tsukune, you belittle yourself far too much. You are much better than me. My beauty, strength, everything, it's all for not when compared to you. You gave up so much just to be with me..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of crimson eyes watched the show from afar.

"Oh me, oh my, how pathetic. The boy is right; Moka never should have chosen a _human_. Father will be furious when he finds out that Tsukune was once a _human_. Even more so when he discovers that it was in fact Moka who attempted to change him into one of us in the first place."

Ria laughed inwardly as she thought about it. _'Father will want to kill the boy if he becomes aware of the relationship between the boy and Moka. The only thing that has kept father from killing the boy was the counsel. They know how dire the boy's future will be for the vampire society. The fate of the future lies in his hands. Though why fate would choose a weak, frail, thick-headed _human_; I will never know.'_

* * *

The High Counsel rules over all the vampires and enforces the vampire laws. Many duties are practiced here including: sessions of law, petitions of the people are reviewed, and trail of criminals among the vampires, though trails are rare because no vampire would take the side of a different race of monster rather than another vampire's. There are a surprising amount of laws among vampires. Most are set to govern the nobles, too keep the clans in a state of peace. Though not all of the laws are still enforced due to corruption in the system and minds full of pride; however, there is one law that is kept at all costs:

Protect the race at _all_ costs. All other Youkai are forfeit to the worth of a vampire.

In an assembly only select officials are allowed into each session. The room itself is the shape of a pentagon. There is a common seating section for the representatives of the noble clans set behind the lowest level of the room. At the last level there are four separate grand chairs, they are occupied by the representatives of the four regions of the vampire clans. The representative from the North sits farthest to the left of the four. Then comes the South, followed by the East, lastly the West.

In front of them lies a small circle, raised two steps from the ground. It is only large enough for one person to stand on at one time. Inscribed into the circle is a five pointed star, each tip points to a corner in the room. A person leading a discussion or a criminal on trail would stand before the counsel in this circle.

Past the circle is a large area raised three steps from the ground, the area is occupied by two grand seats even more elaborate and opulent compared to the other chairs. They are to be occupied by the Chancellor who is chosen by the counsel and a presiding Dark Lord. The Chancellor oversees the assembly; he is to make sure that every region and clan are represented fairly and to ensure a peaceful resolve of conflicts. While the Dark Lord is present to listen to the counsel's discussions so that he may make the best choices to further the good of the society and to receive the opinions and suggestions of the counsel.  
(AN: Link for picture is at the bottom of my profile. But I forgot to draw the star, my bad.)

Deep in the heart of the vampire society, hidden from all unwanted eyes, the High Counsel of the Vampires was in session.

A messenger boy ran through the building, he had a message of great importance to deliver to the counsel. Messengers were chosen for their speed, it just so happened that this particular messenger was the fastest of them all. He was charged with only the most important documents. He rushed to the counsel doors, flung one open and rushed to the center circle to address the entire counsel. Everyone in the room wore hooded cloaks that covered their faces in shadows. Every ruby-colored eye was now fixed onto the messenger. Whatever the session had been called for was quickly forgotten when he spoke is first words.

"My lords; I have news relating to the young vampire Aono." The messenger stopped, breathing hard to catch his breath. But one of the noblemen did not have the patience to wait.

"Well spit it out boy!" said the nobleman from the East.

"Yes, how fairs the young man in the trials?!" asked the nobleman from the West.

"Speak, now.", said the man sitting in one of the two raised seats. The Dark Lord Akashiya, master of the vampires as such, master of all Youkai. He was seated in a relaxed, bored position. Hand on his chin, cloak covering everything but the glow from his deep red eyes. On his hand was a brilliant ring, brandishing the crest of the Dark Lords, the pentacle, otherwise known as a pentagram.

"Yes sir Lord Akashiya. Unfortunately the boy has not yet begun the trails, nor has he fully transformed yet." the messenger was cautious as to the reaction of the counsel. Every trip into the room was a dangerous task, the messenger never knew if one of the nobles would attack him in retaliation to the content of a message.

"WHAT?! Why hasn't he?!" the Eastern nobleman thundered.

The representative from the North interjected next. "Lord Akashiya, it was _your_ duty to make sure he transformed. Why is it not yet carried out?"

"I assure you, I have my best agent on the task. She is infallible and will no doubt succeed soon."

"That was the other part of my message. Your agent infiltrated Paradise and is partaking in the mission as we speak." the messenger added quickly.

Lord Akashiya raised his hands and said, "Ah, you see? Ria will take of everything flawlessly."

"...U-Um... Lord Akashiya, it was not Ms. Sekitan who I was mentioning. Did you not send the young... _Akashiya_... to perform the task?" As he said this, Lord Akashiya's face shifted to a menacing, furious glare filled with anger.

"..._MOKA_?! **MOKA** IS WITH THE BOY?!" Lord Akashiya stood from his seat and flashed to the messenger's throat wrapping one of his hands around the boy's neck. Lord Akashiya was dangerously close to snapping his neck. "_SPEAK BOY_!"

The messenger had trouble obeying the command but he managed to sputter five words. "Y-yesss... i-it wasss h-her..."

A loud crack sounded through the chamber followed by a crash from the body being thrown and slammed into the far wall in the back of the room. The body slid down the wall, blood pouring out of the wounds smeared onto the wall leaving a trail to the floor. With the scent of blood filling the room, every set of eyes in the chamber glowed with desire, only to be shut out by each person's restraint. Not one of the nobles would degrade themselves by acting like a beast. They brushed off the murder and moved on.

Lord Akashiya brushed off his cloak before stepping onto the center to speak. "I am withdrawing from this session to deal with the matter."

The representative from the South spoke next, "Lord Akashiya, you are aware that you may do the boy no harm, also that you may not intervene in his training."

"You should be wary of what you say to me, Mikale. _Or I will kill you.._. As to Aono, I have no intention of doing so. I must convene with my _intended_ agent on her clear_ failure_, also to update the change in events."

"Just keep in mind that this counsel cares not how the training come to be; only that it does. Do _not_ interrupt the process for _any_ reason." The nobleman from the South said.

Lord Akashiya immediately hid his fury. "Yes of course. My lords; I take my leave." He turned towards the door.

"Wait." The Southern representative interjected quickly. "Where is Lord Lucius, should he not be here as well?"

Lord Akashiya stiffened and turned his back again to the counsel. "Why should I know where _that_ man is?"

"He is your brother is he not?"

"The Chancellor is none of my concern."

* * *

**AN:** Hi again! When I was writing this chapter down in my notes, it looked a LOT bigger. So it frustrates me that it is actually so freaking short! But I really wanted to end where I did so you'll just have to deal with it I guess. :)

I wasn't really sure how to explain the whole Counsel Chamber so if you would take less then 5 minutes to go to my profile for the link of the picture, you would understand the layout MUCH better.


	13. Waiting Blood

**AN:** Welcome back everyone! This chapter was a bit of an experiment of sorts. It is 100% improv, I made the whole thing up as I typed it. But I think it fits into the story very well. I'm using it as a bridge to some of the amazing ideas I've been having. Expect big things in the up-coming chapters.

Pronunciation you will most likely need: Elavira-(El-a-vee-r-a)_Mikyeto-(Mee-kee-eh-toe)

**I Do NOT Own Rosario+Vampire; It Belongs To Its Respective Owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Waiting Blood**

Lord Akashiya rushed out of the counsel room and into the waiting area, his anger firmly under control, yet boiling underneath the surface. He reached into his pocket took out a small device, a phone. Lord Akashiya furiously dialed a number and waited for a response. The message went straight to voice mail. "This is Ria Sekitan. I am busy at the moment so if you think you are worth my time; which you most likely are _not,_ leave a message and I_ might_ call back."

_'She dares to not pick up my call?! Riiiiaaa... you had better have a good excuse for your failure! If you don't contact me before I reach the mansion...'_ Lord Akashiya imagined the punishment he would unleash. Lord Akashiya strode to the stairwell that led from the basement to the first floor of the building. When he reached the summit he realized that someone was waiting for him, a woman.

'…_Vira…'_

Lord Akashiya pulled the hood to his cloak away to reveal his face to the woman. He had dark gray hair and an angular face that gave him stunningly good-looks. His eyes were the common crimson color shared by every vampire. Lord Akashiya stormed over to the woman and grabbed her upper-left arm forcefully. He dragged her into a corner where they were covered by shadows. The woman was so petite that when Lord Akashiya stood in front of her she was completely covered. Any one who looked towards them would only see shadow due to Lord Akashiya's black cloak.

"What are _you_ doing here_, Elavira __**Akashiya**_? I told you to _never_ come here."

"_Mikyeto Akashiya_, you just can't help but remind me of how I was tricked into changing my name, can you? And _I _told _you _to _never _call me _Elavira, _it's just _Vira." _Elavira then placed her right hand over his hand, which was still clutching her arm firmly. "I expected a much warmer welcome considering the fact that you haven't seen me for such a long time now. What has it been, twelve years?"

"Sixteen. Sixteen _long _years and it's Lord Akashiya to you." Mikyeto harshly corrected her. He reflexively tightened his grip on her arm as he thought about the day she left him; he quickly shut away the memory.

"Ah Mikyeto, I see your temper has not improved since we last met." Vira noted. She wrapped her hand around his in a comforting manner. "Neither has mine."

Suddenly a sickly snap resounded throughout the hall. Vira had clamped her hand around his and squeezed until the bones broke. She absently tossed his hand to the side.

'_Shit, the bitch broke my fucking hand!' _Mikyeto hid all of the pain and showed no emotion. He refused to show weakness in front of anyone, especially_ this _woman.

"Oh my, look who is playing tough. You can drop the act, I know it hurts." Vira smirked and stared into his eyes with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I made sure to shatter every bone in your hand. Even with a vampire's healing power it will take at least a day or two to repair itself."

'_Wonderful… she is in a playful mood.' _Lord Akashiya sighed inwardly. _'Vira is even more dangerous when she is in such a good mood.'_

"Why are you here Vira? Surely you didn't come back to see me for no reason." he asked.

She laughed before replying, "Someone is full of himself. What makes you think I am here for _you_?"

Mikyeto stepped back and crossed his hands over his chest. , nearly wincing when he touched the injured hand. When the pain cleared from his head Lord Akashiya finally noticed what the vampiress looked like. Vira looked almost exactly like her daughter Moka. She had the same bright silver hair, skin like porcelain, and a beautiful figure that any woman would be envious of. Vira was wearing a dress that was cut just below her knees, it was dark black, had a square-neck, the straps hung lightly off her shoulders. It was simple and yet elegant.

"Who _did _you come to see, if not me?"

Vira hesitated in answering; she casually put her hand on her waist and turned her head to the side slightly. "I don't think I should tell you. You won't like it."

'_So she is going to play this game… God she knows how to piss me off!' _Lord Akashiya glared at her in frustration. "Just tell me Elavira."

She sighed in boredom. _'Ugh, how boring! Miko is in a bad mood. Hahaha, if he was talking to anyone but me, Miko would probably kill them for getting in his way.' _

"Fine _Lord Akashiya,_ but don't say I didn't warn you!" Vira closed her eyes and took a breath to prepare herself for the reaction of Lord Akashiya.

"I came to meet Ushiba... Lucius."

* * *

"Wow that's amazing! Good job Moka!" Tsukune praised Moka as she swiftly cut through the water. _'She just started a little while ago and now Moka is swimming as if it was completely natural! I can't believe how quickly she learned. Moka might be even better than me!' _

Moka swam to the side of the lake and climbed out, joining Tsukune on the ledge. She latched onto his right arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for teaching me how to swim. It is actually a lot of fun."

"No problem Moka! You really took to the water. Kind of surprising since water is usually your greatest weakness." Tsukune looked down at Moka. Her hair was still dripping wet; little beads of water ran down her body. _'Is it possible that she is even more beautiful?'_

"Tsukune… we should go. It is getting late." Moka sighed before loosening her grasp to hold Tsukune's hand.

"O-ok Moka."

Moka led them back to their forgotten clothing. After dressing, they made their way back into the tunnels that went into the castle.

"Tsukune…" Moka started but she was at a loss for words.

"What is it Moka?" Tsukune asked quietly.

"Have you been feeling any differently than usual?" She asked him. Moka was being extremely cautious. _'I have to find out went wrong with his transformation… Why hasn't it occurred yet?'_

"No… not really. Why?" Tsukune answered. He could feel Moka's nervousness but he didn't understand what was wrong.

"Do you remember what happened before you came here?"

"Yeah… I was in your room. We were hiding from… something… I can't remember what, but that was when you injected me with your blood, you tried to change me." Tsukune winced as he recalled the moment, "The it hurt so much. I had never felt anything so painful, though it was necessary. Now we can be together."

Tsukune looked lovingly to Moka, but he saw worry etched on her face. "We _can_ be together, can't we?"

"Tsukune, you _must_ have noticed by now. You haven't even changed into a vampire yet." Moka stared at him. _'How could he not have noticed that he is still human!'_

Tsukune laughed then replied, "Of course I noticed. I know I haven't changed yet but I can feel vampire blood running through my veins."

"That shouldn't be possible. Why haven't you changed yet then?!" Moka couldn't believe what he said. How can he _feel_ the blood but have it not reveal itself? "You said that you didn't feel different."

"That is because I _don't_ feel any different. I feel the same as I did before. The only difference is that I know I have vampire's blood instead of a human's blood." Tsukune calmly explained.

"Tsukune, that just doesn't make any sense! You can't still be a human if you don't have human blood. You should have either changed or died. There hasn't ever been a middle ground before…" Moka tried to understand but she couldn't find an explanation. _'What would make the blood stay dormant in his body without effecting him… what happened that could have triggered it…? Maybe something __**didn't **__happen and that is why it didn't work?!' _

"Is it possible that _I _did something wrong?" Moka mumbled to herself, lost in thought.

Before they knew it, the pair reached the end of the tunnel. Now they tried to find their way back to the grand hall where Moka had first appeared.. The castle walls were devoid of any decoration, the only thing on the walls were the occasional torch that lit the way.

* * *

"Ushiba... Lucius... Why?" Lord Akashiya quietly asked. He was instantly furious, Lucius Ushiba was Mikyeto's greatest enemy. Lucius was also the person who knew Mikyeto better than anyone else that had ever and will ever live, he was Mikyeto's brother. To be more precise, Lucius was his _twin_ brother.

In a flash of fury, all of Mikyeto's self-control was lost the instant she uttered his name. He instantly grabbed Vira's throat and lifted her up against the wall. Vira scrapped against his powerful hands trying to make him let go, but all pain was lost to Lord Akashiya.

"WHY **HIM**?!" Lord Akashiya yelled. "WHAT COULD YOU** POSSIBLY** NEED FROM **HIM**?!"

"I-I told-d you, y-you w-wouldn't l-like it!" Vira spit out, desperate for air.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A voice sounded behind them. A shiver ran up Vira's spine as she felt Mikyeto's Youkai flare to an extreme. "Ah, my dear Elavira. What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"L-Luci-us..." Vira choked out.

Lord Akashiya held tighter, his grip becoming lethal, Mikyeto focused on the man behind him. When Lord Akashiya sensed him move, he tensed. Lucius laid a hand on Mikyeto's shoulder.

"It would be wise to release her, lest this become overly violent." he said firmly, the unspoken threat clearly displayed.

Mikyeto dropped Vira to the ground. She grasped her throat and struggled to regain the air she had lost.

"What do you want_ Ushiba_?" Lord Akashiya blatantly asked.

"I do believe that is none of your concern, my dear brother." Lucius pleasantly replied. "However, I am aware the woman you were just attempting to harm wishes to speak with me. If you don't mind I will be taking her with me."

"And if I _do_ mind?" Mikyeto challenged.

"Then I will take her regardless of your wishes." Lucius flashed a deadly grin towards Vira. "My dear if you will please follow me... I will address your predicament."

"Yes, thank you Chancellor Ushiba." Vira bowed her head. While Lucius was looking away, she shot Mikyeto a fierce glare, warning him to stay out of this. Vira then stood and followed Lucius down the hall and out of sight.

_'What in the HELL would she need to talk to Ushiba for?! For Elavira to seek out him, she must be in a lot of trouble, that or she will be. Then again, you never do know what to expect when it concerns Elavira. She is as hot-headed and powerful as our daughter Moka, yet as devious and scheming as Ria.'_

"I don't have the time to worry about her right now. My dear Moka is who I need to be informed of. Once I get to the mansion, I will deal with Ria. So help me Kami, I will go to Paradise myself if I must! That damn boy has not the right nor the privilege to be around my daughter!" Lord Akashiya said before he set out in the opposite direction of the other two.

* * *

Back in Paradise, Ria had watched Tsukune and Moka until they started to swim. By then it was clear that nothing interesting was going to happen, so Ria left in boredom. She slipped past the two and ran back to the castle.

When she reached the castle, Ria made her way to the grand suite she had used while she resided in Paradise. Ria refused to sleep anywhere else. She accepted only the best of everything. _'After all, I deserve no less than the best. Like I would sleep on the ground like an animal like Tsukune did. Disgusting...'_

Ria heard something beeping. Instantly recognizing it as her phone, Ria stopped what she was doing and grabbed her phone. She had missed a call from Lord Akashiya. _'Shit! What could father need? He knows I am on my mission, something must have happened.'_ Ria thought as she checked for a message, there was none. Ria knew the consequences of making Lord Akashiya wait, so she immediately called him back. He picked up on the first ring.

"Lord Akashiya sir,..." Ria said.

Lord Akashiya cut her off, "Ria, where are you?"

"Paradise, sir, just like you ordered, I am on my mission."

"Do _not_ lie to me! I have word that _you_ are _not_ part taking in your mission. It had come to my attention that _Moka_ has gone there and is now fraternizing with the boy! Is this true?!"

"Yes my Lord. She was sent here unexpectedly." Ria admitted in a strong, firm reply.

"I am _ordering_ you to teach the boy a lesson. Teach him to never even _think_ of going close to Moka! Make _sure_ it is ground into his mind to stay away from her. _You_ are to take her place and resume your mission."

"Yes sir, Lord Akashiya."

"And Ria? Do NOT fail me again." he threatened, before he hung up on her.

"Dammit... Looks like I couldn't get to him first. I should have known that the counsel would stick their noses into this. They never know their places. I wish Lord Akashiya would teach them their place for once. Back to the mission, it's time I start taking things more seriously."


	14. Breaking The Limit

**AN: **Hello again everyone! My fit of cruetly was shot down by the voices of my fans. Within a couple days 25 reviews were posted on various chapters on The Crimson Life. Thank you to everyone who supports this story and me by continuing to read the updates.

**I Do NOT Own Rosario+Vampire; It Belongs To Its Respective Owner/s.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Breaking the Limit**

Deep in the mountains of Paradise, in the grand castle of the Dark Lords, Ria Sekitan paced in her room. She was faced with a dilemma.

_'Father wants me to separate them... but being that it is Moka, I can't hurt her. I can't kill dear Tsukune either... the counsel would be furious.'_ Ria thought to herself as she once again paced around the room. Ria realized that she had been burning a pathway into the floor of the room so she briskly strolled out of the room and into the trying to form a plan, Ria found herself back in the grand hall where Moka had first appeared in this world. In the exact spot where the younger vampire had appeared lay a bag.

"Oh me, oh my, let's see what dear Moka thought she might need..."

* * *

"So Lady Akashiya, what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" Lucius Ushiba asked as he escorted Elavira Akashiya into his personal office.

"Cut the shit Lucius. You know exactly why I'm here, my daughter's life." Elavira spat out as she paced around the room. "And do _not_ call me Lady Akashiya, it's Elavira to you."

"Ah yes, the young Akashiya I remember now." Lucius said nonchalantly. "What of the matter? It has come to my attention that nothing more is to be said about it."

"Nothing more to be said? You can't expect me to do nothing about it!" Vira slammed the back of her fist into the wall, breaking a hole into it. "You can't expect me to stand by as you _murder_ my child!"

"The Ushiba clan doesn't view it as murder. They see it as retribution." Lucius calmly replied. "Lord Akashiya killed the clan leader's son, retribution is justice. Which they have the right to claim."

"That Ushiba boy broke the law! Since _you_ wouldn't take care of it, Mikyeto had no choice but to take his life."

At that statement, Lucius stiffened and became serious. "Ah my dear Elavira, you see the Ushiba clan is not satisfied with Lord Akashiya's judgment, so they are taking it into their own hands. The price they demand is Moka Akashiya's life. Lord Akashiya killed the Ushiba leader's son, so they will kill the leader of Akashiya's most treasured daughter. There isn't anything I can do about it."

Vira stared into Lucius's eyes with her fierce glare. She was near her breaking point."That's not true, you are the Chancellor of the High Counsel! If you order it, it will not happen!"

"You know I can't do that. I would have to bring it up to the counsel and the murder of a young vampire isn't going to peak any interest. The issue would be shot down immediately." Lucius Ushiba clenched his fist and continued, "Furthermore, I have a duty to my family."

"Moka _is_ your family! For god's sake she is your niece!" Elavira, seeing that she was not having any effect on the man decided to switch tactics. She drew near him and reached for his hand bringing it to her chest, just above her heart. Vira looked up into the eyes of the Chancellor and said, "Lucius... if not for Moka's sake, do it for me. Please Lucius, I'm begging you."

The vampire's heart melted at her words. Lucius Ushiba had always wanted the woman that was now standing before him. When his twin brother stole her away, he was devastated. _'She was _mine_. He _stole _her from me! I was _always _meant to be with her. Elavira was promised to the eldest son of the Akashiya family.' _Though the two were twins, Lucius was the first son to be brought into the world.

Elavira Akashiya continued to stare into his eyes pleadingly. Even though Lucius knew she was doing this only for the sake of her daughter, when she resorted to begging he couldn't help but comply.

"Very well, I will do what I can. I meet with the clan leader tomorrow. I shall speak on Ms. Akashiya's behalf."

Vira breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Lucius, you have no idea what this means to me. If there is any way I can repay you..."

"Oh you will repay me for this, that is if I can even sway the leader's decision." Lucius grabbed Vira's wrists and pulled her to him. "How about a down payment?"

Suddenly he grabbed her chin and forcibly kissed her. After the initial shock, Vira gave up on struggling since it would do no good. Instead she started to kiss him back. _'I might as well enjoy it...'_

* * *

Meanwhile back in Paradise, Tsukune and Moka were wandering around trying to find their way back to the grand hall. They had lost their way back and were having trouble finding where they were in the maze-like castle.

Tsukune was the first to break the calm silence."While we have some free time, why don't you tell me more about vampires and the Dark Lords?"

"I guess it is about time you learn what it is you are turning into." Moka took a deep breath then began. "It all started long ago, back when the Earth was new. No one knows exactly how or when life started in this world, but from the beginning there were Youkai along with the humans. The history was not held account of until relations between humans called Youkai hunters and Youkai became a storm of violence, the Dark Ages. During the Dark Ages the humans started to fight back against the Youkai. The leaders of the revolt were the strongest species, the vampires.

"I'm sure you heard at least the basics of the Dark Ages, so I won't go over that. But in the end the Youkai decided to separate from the world of the humans. The vampires were officially known as the most powerful Youkai and therefore the elite. Following this so far?"

Tsukune took a minutes to process what Moka had told him. "Yeah I think so. So where do Dark Lords come into play?"

"Well Dark Lords are the pinocle point of power in the Youkai society. Nothing is stronger than a Dark Lord. They are chosen through fate."

"What do you mean 'chosen through fate'?" Tsukune asked.

Moka stopped walking an placed a hand on her hip. "I'm not really sure. I remember asked my father about it when I was young. He merely told me that a Dark Lord was chosen through fate. I do know that there are few candidates for the position of a Dark Lord."

"Well how do they choose which one is going to be the Dark Lord?"

"The candidates go through three stages. The first is a tournament in which all compete against each other. Only one goes onto the next stage. In the second stage, the candidate is put through training with the Chancellor of the vampire High Counsel. If the candidate survives the training, he or she moves on to go to the final stage..."

"And what is the final challenge?" Tsukune asked timidly. '_How in the world am I going to survive past the tournament alone? I don't think I can do this...'_

Moka lightly shook her head before she started walking again. Tsukune had to work hard to keep up with her. "The final challenge is to kill one of the three Dark Lords. The High Counsel decides which is to be chosen."

"What?" Tsukune managed to sputter out before he ran smack into Moka who had abruptly stopped walking. Once he realized what had happened, Tsukune looked around Moka into the great hall that waited before them. "Oh great..."

* * *

Ria waited for them once again in the throne room. This time; however, she was not resting in the middle of the three thrones. She was standing over Moka's bag in the middle of the room. The bag had been searched thoroughly and articles of clothing were scattered around them. In Ria's hand sparkled a golden chain.

_'Dammit... that is Tsukune's rosario...'_ Moka thought once she saw it.

"Welcome back my dear sister." Ria called to the pair.

"Why are you still here? I thought you left." Moka instantly was on the defense, she knew better than to give Ria a chance to break her defenses.

"I told you I merely had to report back to Lord Akashiya. I did so and he gave me new orders." Ria twirled the gold chain around her fingers, it glittered in the light. "I'm to send you back imouto and personally train Tsukune. This time I am to use force if necessary. So let's just make this easy and leave Tsukune to me while you run along back to your little pathetic school."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ria. There is no way I would abandon Tsukune." Moka said as she crouched into a defense position.

"You are going to make this troublesome aren't you." Ria just placed a hand on her hip and ran her other hand through her hair. "Well if you insist on fighting, I guess I have no choice but to _force_ you to leave."

Without warning Ria flashed in front of Moka and back slapped her so hard that Moka went crashing into the wall to the far left. Moka quickly brushed it off and stood, but this time she didn't give Ria the time to attack again. She ran and punched Ria across the face as hard as she could, but Ria didn't fly into the other wall. She hardly even moved. She just stood there with blood slowly dripping from her mouth. Some of it ran down her chin to drip onto her dress. As soon as the blood splashed onto her dress, Moka and Tsukune felt a blast of ferocious youki coming from the woman. A feral growl was heard before a loud crack thundered through the hall as the stone underneath Ria broke in response to the pressure from the power of the vampiress. Ria raised her head up and her eyes bled from the ice-blue to the dark red that Moka was so familiar to seeing in the eldest daughter's eyes. The gold chain around Ria's ankle shattered and fell to the ground. Moka only had a moment to notice this before she was beat into the ground.

This was too much for Tsukune, something in him snapped. He let out an unearthly, enraged scream that tore at the heavens. Youki poured from Tsukune's body and filled the area around him making the air so thick that it was nearly impossible to breath. The strength of it not only broke the stones beneath him but it shook the very ground where they stood as if it was an earthquake.

"T-Tsukune..." Moka called to him. She had slowly stood as if she had not been harmed at all and was inching closer to him.

Ria knew better then to waste the opportunity for attack and lunged at Tsukune hoping to catch him off guard and stop him before he went on a rampage. Ria was sorely mistaken, she had underestimated his speed. Just before Ria reached him, Tsukune stepped out of the way and Ria went tumbling to the ground. While she was in a daze, Tsukune went to her and drug her to her feet by her hair. He then let go and punched her squarely in the face sending her flying into a column and smashing right through and into the wall behind it.

Moka looked at Tsukune in awe. His eyes had changed colors and were now a dark crimson that reflected rage and the hunger to kill. Tsukune's face contorted as he pulled back his lips in a show of baring his teeth, two of which had grown into fangs. Also his skin had become instantly lighter and his finger nails had grown to become sharp claws.

"Vampire..."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, PMed, and stuck with my moodyness over the long monthes it took for me to write. It's you guys who are keeping this story alive.

Au revoir!~


	15. The Animal Inside

**AN: **Welcome back everyone! Now before I start... I know... I have been gone for a very long time with no promising updates. I had a lot going on and couldn't make myself sit down and write. Now my life is a little less busy so I can try to start this back up again. I Have been working on re-writing the entire story though. I think it is going pretty well. I've over doubled each chapter making it much better in my opinion. Once I have three or four chapters of the new version finished, I will start posting them. However, I figured that the fans of this story would much rather have an update to this story rather than a repeat of the first chapters as a welcome back. So without any further interruption, The Crimson Life resumes...

**(I Do NOT Own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to its respective owner/s.)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Animal Inside  
**

Moka couldn't believe what she was seeing, Tsukune threw Ria across the room crashing through a pillar and into the wall behind it. Ria slid to the ground and didn't move again, but Moka quickly turned her attention to Tsukune who was poised and ready to attack if Ria dare move.

"Vampire..." she whispered in awe.

Tsukune's face was no longer the sweet, caring face that Moka had came to know and love. His eyes were a cold ruby red that reflected rage and a hunger to kill. Tsukune's body had also changed in ways that marked his transformation into a vampire. Though originally a pale person, Tsukune's skin tone became several shades lighter in an instant. His hands had grown long sharp claws that could easily slice through any material. All of Tsukune's teeth had become sharper but none compared to his vampiric fangs that were clearly displayed in his feral snarling.

Suddenly Tsukune's head whipped around to face her. His face contorted into a devilish grin that shook Moka down to the core. But underneath her initial shock, this was still her Tsukune and Moka couldn't deny what his sudden transformation was doing to her. _'I haven't ever seen Tsukune look so... animalistic. He's sending chills through my spine and fire through my body. Amazing... if I wanted him before, I _need _him now. Tsukune, you will be mine, even if it isn't right now. You can't resist me forever, it doesn't even look like you can resist me at the moment...'_

"Oh! I know what you want!" Moka started towards the enraged vampire. She flipped her hair to reveal her creamy neck to Tsukune. Moka then slowly dragged her nail across her neck leaving a thin line of beading blood behind.

His eyes were instantly fixed to the spot where the blood appeared. Tsukune didn't give Moka the chance to prepare before he flashed to her side. He leaned his head in and opened his mouth so that he could sink his fangs into the crease of her neck. But before he broke her skin he stopped and withdrew from her neck. Tsukune lifted his head in the air and sniffed deeply. He growled deeply and turned his head to face Ria.

Ria had managed to stand and was walking towards them. Her black dress was stained with her blood. Splatters of the red liquid were under her chin where Moka had hit her, but it was hardly noticeable compared to the aftermath of Tsukune's brutality. Ria's left arm was dripping blood. A deep cut in her shoulder allowed the blood to flow from her shoulder to her arm and all the way to her fingertips where it fell to the ground.

"Y-You...! You fucking asshole! YOU RUINED MY DRESS! I'M GOING TO-" Ria voice shook with her anger. "I'm going to make you pay for this!"

"_**Oh I'm sorry Ria, but I don't believe you are in a position to be threatening ME." **_Tsukune's voice had taken a sinister tone dripping with cruelty and malice. _**"Do yourself a favor and Give Up, before you Really get hurt."**_

Ria laughed and replied, "You mean this..?" A sizzling sound was heard and before their very eyes her wound slowly stopped bleeding and closed itself. "This is Nothing. Only a small sample of what I can do. You are nothing but a half-vampire. I am a Full vampire and a powerful one at that! It will take much more than a few scratches to take me down."

_**"Then I will just have to beat you down over and over again!" **_ Tsukune snarled and took off after Ria.

Tsukune's attack was straight forward and Ria easily stepped to the side and evaded his claws over and over again. Tsukune may have had the speed and strength of a vampire now, but vampires trained their entire lives to gain optimum reflexes and fighting skills. Tsukune had never undergone such intense training, so for Ria it was as if she were fighting a small child.

"Come on Tsukune, if you intend to become a Dark Lord you will need to do much better than that! The only reason you were able to lay a finger on me earlier was because I had underestimated you. Not this time. This time I won't be caught off guard." With every blow Ria evaded, Tsukune became more furious. His rage grew and grew. Tsukune's youkai hit the roof and exploded out from him. A screeching scream erupted from his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. The ground below him shook and broke beneath him. Ria instantly backed off and prepared for whatever was coming.

The pressure of youkai was doing serious damage to Tsukune's body. Blood was slowly seeping from his eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. Tsukune's screaming just gain in intensity.

Ria quickly realized what was happening.

"HE IS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF IF THIS KEEPS UP!" Ria had to yell to be hear over the sound of Tsukune. "WE NEED TO STOP HIM **NOW**!"

* * *

Back in Chancellor Lucius Ushiba's office.

"So...? What did Lord Ushiba say?"

Lucius slowly shook his head and set down his personal phone before he looked up into Vira's eyes. "Lord Ushiba has decided to spare your daughter's life."

Vira who had been unconsciously holding her breath let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god-"

"I wasn't finished." Lucius cut her off. "He had decided to spare her life, but for a price."

"At what price?" Vira interjected yet again.

Lucius' patience was at an end. "The price is her life, in a sense. Lord Ushiba has settled for one of his sons and your daughter joining in marriage. Considering the latter, I believe that it is a gracious compromise."

"_Gracious_. Ha, right."

Vira stood from the chair she was sitting in and slowly paced around the room. She nervously ran her hand through her hair as she thought about the decision she was about to make for the most important person in her life.

_'I have no choice. I have to do this... but Moka will be livid. No, I can't allow that to change my mind. I'm doing what is best for my daughter. I can't stand by and do nothing as my only child is __murdered. This is the right choice.' _Vira walked over to the door of the office. "Lucius... make the arrangements and tell Lord Ushiba that the Akashiya family accepts."

Lucius flashed Vira an infamous smile that melted the hearts of countless women. "Are you sure you want to make this decision without consulting Lord Akashiya? I'm sure he would like a say in Moka's future."

"If I wanted his input, I would have consulted him on the matter." Vira coldly replied. "If that is all, I will take my leave."

Lucius stood and walked to the door opening it for Vira. "Very well, I will confirm your consent to Lord Ushiba and the arrangements for a wedding ceremony will be made."

"Who is she to marry?"

"Dimitri Ushiba, a fine young man from our clan who will be the perfect match for strong children. They will be a strong asset."

Without another word, Vira whisked out of the room and strode through the halls, every step taking her farther and farther away from the office of the Chancellor. A feeling of dread followed her closely as Vira thought about the decision she had made.

_'Please don't hate me for this Moka. I just want to do what's best for you and protect you.'_

* * *

**AN: **Now I know this is short. Thank you to everyone that has dealt with me for this long and thank you to everyone who has just started reading this recently for sticking with it so far.

Next Time: **Taming the Beast**

**12/6/12 -I'm now done re-writing the story and intend to update and finish this story before the new year.**


	16. Taming The Beast

**AN: **As promised, the newest chapter is finally here! Once again, thank you for all of the comments and PMs. They seriously Do make me want to update faster and are helpful when I receive some criticism.

**I DO NOT own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Taming The Beast**

Moka was paralyzed as she watched the man she loved more than life itself, make the terrifying change into the youkai known as a legendary vampire.

The air felt thick with the menacing youki that was emanating from Tsukune. His screams were reverberating through the grand hall that now was in shambles. Large pieces of the granite floor were cracked and rubble piles littered the entire area. Much of the damage had been caused by Moka and her eldest sister Ria. When Ria unleashed her powers and stuck out at Moka, Tsukune finally broke. He knew that he now had the power to protect Moka like she had always been able to protect him. Tsukune only needed to find a way to release the dormant power. He had found the key through his anger. It allowed him to break the restraint that had kept him from transforming long before. Tsukune was now going through the transformation that would forever change his life and allow him to walk the earth for eternity with the love of his life; however, his rage had now lost control and this was no longer the Tsukune he had been. He was unprepared for the power that had been laying low in his blood, so when Tsukune tapped that power it was as if a dam had been broken down and the power flowed without restraint in any form.

Ria, having foreseen this possibility, reacted instantly and called out "Moka, get away from him! Tsukune isn't in control of his actions anymore! He could kill you!"

Moka snapped back into the present and looked at Tsukune once more, his eyes had rolled back into his head and a deep guttural growl was growing in his chest. Ria was right, she was far too close to him. Moka dashed away, never letting her eyes off of him.

"Good. Now Moka, you need to try to get through to him somehow. Distract him enough for me to get close and wrap his rosario around his wrist."

"Ria, why are you trying to help? You never do anything without a motive."

"We don't have time for this right now. Are you going to just stand there until his youki tears his body apart from the inside out?"

'_Ria is right.. we need to act now. But how am I supposed to get through to him when he is like this? I don't understand how his youki is so strong. He isn't even a vampire by birth, this power shouldn't even be possible for him.' _Moka looked to Ria and gave her a nod to show she agreed before looking back to Tsukune. His screams had stopped, but now the growl was clearly audible. Moka took a few steps towards him, but didn't make it far. Tsukune hear her move and whipped his head towards her and let out an intimidating growl and took a step in her direction. His arms flexed and he bared his teeth at Moka in a threat.

"Tsukune, I know you are still in there somewhere. You can control this. Don't let the beast control you." She took another step forward. Tsukune flashed towards Moka and caught her off guard when he threw a tremendously strong right hook into her face. The blow made Moka fly across the room and crash into a pillar. She stood and brushed off the dust from her uniform and smiled. "I must say, that was quite the hit. Very impressive to catch me off guard like that, but I won't let it happen again."

Moka became very still and centered her focus on her own youki. She shut it all out and sought her calm center. A small click was heard as Moka's rosario hit the ground.

"Tsukune, I think it's about time you fully learned your place."

* * *

Inside of Tsukune's mind, he was undergoing a battle of his own, the incorrigible lust to kill and rip into the women's throats was consuming him. '_I've never wanted anything so badly in my entire life! This pain is unbearable! But I don't want to hurt Moka, why am I doing this? It's like my body is moving on it's own! I can't control myself! **But I need the blood... I want to feel it running out of their veins and into my mouth... Even now the scent of the other woman is filling my nose and wrapping it's allure around my mind. I must have it...'**_

Tsukune felt helpless as he watched his actions as Moka and him traded blows continuously. It was as if someone else was controlling his body and he was trapped within. All the while pain flooded throughout his entire being. Every move, every flinch, every time he blocked a strike from the vampiress his body erupted with a greater pain. It was a slow, yet fierce fire blazing through his veins and into every inch of his being. Tsukune kept hoping that the pain would finally be blocked out by his mind and he would become unconscious, yet the release never came.

Tsukune was forced to watch while little by little, Moka's movements slowed and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to evade him. She now had cuts from his fangs and claws all over her body, her reaction speed was slowing rapidly. Yet his body also had marks from the blows Moka was able to land, nothing seemed to slow him down.

* * *

Moka looked to Ria who had stayed out of the battle thus far. "_Why isn't she DOING anything?! I'm only managing because Tsukune doesn't know how to control his power yet. Is she TRYING to kill me?_'

"If you want to step in and lend a hand, feel free at anytime."

"Oh me, oh my, I was just taking my time to evaluate his abilities. Not everyone charges in without taking the time to assess their opponent's strength." Ria chuckled lightly. "My dear sister, it seems as though your strength is fading from you. Very well, I will come to your aide."

"Don't act so high and mighty Ria. I'd like to see you do any better than me. If Tsukune wasn't my mate, I would have easily killed him by now. If you are just going to get in my way, hand me the rosario and I will do it myself."

"Tsk tsk tsk, so defensive." Ria stepped forwards and finally joined the battle. Though they used different styles, when Moka went into a straight on attack Ria backed her up and used the openings created to turn the tides on Tsukune and put him on the defense. It was clear that Ria had been paying close attention to the battle between Moka and Tsukune. She moved just perfectly to avoid his claws and made sure to never take her eyes off of him.

With their combined efforts, the two had backed Tsukune into a corner and were closing in on him. Moka made one last dash and tried to take a hold of his arms, but his strength was too great and she lost his right arm. Tsukune quickly grabbed Moka's throat and slammed her against the wall. She tried to pry his hand off of her throat, but Tsukune just tightened his grasp. If she didn't do something, he would snap her neck. Tsukune bared his fangs and made a deep growl before leaning in...

Ria then made her move. She darted between them and wrapped the gold chain around Tsukune's right arm and pushed him hard enough to make him crash into the wall on the other side of the room. Soon after, the same bright light that had covered Moka's body the first time she had put on the rosario engulfed Tsukune as well. When the light retreated, Tsukune lay unconscious. His fangs had become shorter yet just as sharp, his fingernails had returned to normal, and the immense youki was nowhere to be seen. It looked almost like nothing had happened to him. None of the cuts or bruises he received in the battle remained. Tsukune was back.

Moka however, was not as well off. She also lay unconscious where Tsukune had dropped her. Bruises from his strong grip were already beginning to form on her neck and she had lost a lot of blood from the many cuts Tsukune had inflicted. She also had many broken and fractured bones throughout her body. The battle had worn her down more than she let on. Moka was still breathing, but it was clear that she would need a few days to recover before she would be able to move around on her own.

Luckily vampires have an unusual recovery rate, or she would have been in more dire condition. As it was, Ria took Tsukune into his room and laid him on a couch in his room then went back to retrieve Moka and put her in the bed. After resetting Moka's broken bones, Ria returned to her own room.

* * *

A dark room, lit only by the light cast off by the flames of a fireplace... Lord Akashiya sat at his desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and took out a small box and set it onto the desk. Opening the box, Lord Akashiya took out a small photo and sat looking at it. Then a phone rang, it's sound filled the room until Lord Akashiya picked it up.

"Ria... This had better be good."

"My Lord, the transformation is complete. Training begins the day after tomorrow at dawn."

"Very well, proceed."

"Yes, my Lord." Ria spoke softly and respectfully to him.

Though he was her father, Ria always held high respect for the man. It was how she was raised. Ria must always obey her Lord, she must always be an asset to her family. Emotions are unimportant and useless to Lord Akashiya. To him, Ria was nothing more than a tool to use at his bidding. As all were. It was this cold way of living that allowed Lord Akashiya to rise to the top of vampire society and become one of the three great Dark Lords. Now he was looked to as the spearhead and leader of all. Lord Akashiya was respected by all and feared as well... for he was just as cold as he was powerful.

Lord Akashiya set down the phone and stood, walking over to the fire. He gazed into the fire for a moment, then turned to look once again at the picture that was now laying on top of his desk. It was a photo of Moka and Elavira, her mother. Lord Akashiya walked over to he desk, put the photo back into the box and stowed it away in the drawer.

* * *

**AN: **Ta da!~ I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! I was going to add more onto this one so it would have more length, but I decided against it since most people just want an update already. Hopefully that means that the next one will be out just that much sooner then, right?

Hope to see you next time!~ (Don't forget I absolutely love comments and PMs)


End file.
